Love Is Lost
by labyrinth1986
Summary: After the events of the Labyrinth, Sarah finds her every thoughts fixated on the Goblin King. Could she be falling for the one person she thought she hated more than anything?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever attempt at a full length story, and my first try at writing a FanFiction! I have been planning this for a couple of months now and am so excited that it's finally out! Just please note that although I have stated this story as T-rated, I do plan on putting it up to M and writing some M rated chapters during the progression of this fic._

 _Please review, be it positive or on ways I can improve- I would love to hear everyone's opinions and it would be greatly appreciated._

 _To the best movie ever made! I hope this story lives up to your expectations...this is how I would imagine the movie continuing to be like._

 _This chapter is just a brief introduction to the storyline, things will start getting more interesting, I promise. I have already written chapter 7 and a lot of things start heating up. ;)_

 _Disclaimer: I write this once and once only. I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters/songs (sadly) except the ones I have created to use, that were not in the movie._

RETURN FROM THE LABYRINTH

After a good hour of dancing and having fun with her newly made friends of the Underground, and subsequent to returning back home from the Labyrinth, Sarah was utterly exhausted. She hadn't realised how tired she was because she had been so overwhelmed and enthusiastic in celebrating her conquering Jareth. But a wave of exhaustion hit her like a sudden shock and she abruptly felt like collapsing.

They had all been enjoying a good and rather interesting game of scrabble that Didymus had cleverly suggested they play, when she started to yawn uncontrollably. The thirteen hours spent navigating the intricate maze of the seemingly endless Labyrinth had finally caught up with Sarah. All the hours spent on the move, either out of fear or ceaseless determination to rescue her baby brother from the monarchy of the Goblin King, weighed heavily on her. She had never felt so tired and utterly worn out in her life. She felt that she could quite happily sleep for an entire week so long as her dreams weren't plagued by nightmares of a dancing Fire Gang who obtrusively tried to take off her head and disassemble their own limbs.

Having said this, however, they had turned up at her party in her room and weren't quite as scary and disturbing as she had originally thought. Perhaps it was just her need to get to Toby in time that got in the way of her really being able to enjoy her time with them and have some fun. She had been so driven in that Labyrinth, only one motive and goal pushing her on right until the end, her will to rescue her brother. She had realised the mistake she had made immediately after she had said the words and she had wanted nothing more than to take him back home and keep him as far away as possible from the King.

She didn't know where her mindset had been when she had wished him away, he was just an innocent, wailing baby and only now did she realise that. Yes, he was persistent for attention, and yes, it was true, he was spoilt, but he was a only a baby after all and she wasn't going to just forget about him even though Jareth had warned her to. The truth was, deep down she did care for him. The Goblin King was cruel and harsh to have taken him away like that, so easily, and she would never forget what he truly was. He was a villain, nothing more - a villain who had tricked Sarah and twisted his words to suit his own benefit.

He had tricked her into briefly believing that he longed and cared for her, that somewhere, somehow he loved her. For those few brief moments spent dancing with him at the dream ball, she had stupidly believed him. Sarah didn't even know if that ball had been real or not, or whether it had just been a figment of her imagination, influenced by the drugged peach she had eaten. Either way, she would never fall for the Goblin King's tricks again, because she would never see him again, and that is what she wanted. She recalled being momentarily enchanted by him, drawn to him as he held her in his arms as they slowly danced around the strange room. His eyes seemed to have beckoned to her, his voice pleading with her to stay. But whatever methods he had used to persuade her, they would never work on her again, and she was relieved that she had not fallen for his tricks any further. When she had woken up in the junkyard she had been the same old determined Sarah again, determined to reach the castle and to reach her brother. She was not the naive and gullible Sarah of her dream, and she kicked herself for ever feeling that way, for allowing him to influence her, even if it had been just a dream.

Now Sarah was visibly exhausted and her friends could clearly see it. Pushed to her complete limit, stressed out of her mind, she desperately needed to rest.  
"It seems as though our fair maiden needs her rest," Sir Didymus proclaimed, leaning back against Ambrosius who was sleeping behind him. They all sat in a circle on the floor of Sarah's room playing their game of Scrabble which had turned out to be quite frustrating as none of the Goblins knew how to play. They kept cheating, making up words that didn't exist. The Wiseman kept going off at a tangent about every word he used, explaining to the uninterested listeners about each definition and origin, much to the vexation of his despondent hat. Sir Didymus looked worryingly at Sarah through his one eye, noting as she yawned again.  
"I've just had a very long day, I think I should get some sleep now," she replied.  
"Sawah tired," Ludo agreed, looking at her through gentle eyes that reflected only the kind soul that he was.  
"You get your sleep Sarah, we'll come back tomorrow, should you just call," Hoggle said, getting up and packing the Scrabble board and pieces away into their box.  
The rest of her friends got up with her and gave her a hug.

"I will Hoggle, I'll call you tomorrow, don't worry. Thank you, all of you," she said smiling around at all of them. She had grown incredibly fond of her friends - they had shown her nothing but kindness and loyalty and she treasured each and every one of them, as strange as it may seem.  
"Sweet dreams, Mi Lady," Sir Didymus said, "I shall see you in the day of the next sunrise." And with a kiss on her hand and a flourish of his hat, he was gone, along with everyone else.

It was as though they had never been there, even the party streamers were gone, vanished into thin air quicker than Sarah could blink. She still couldn't believe the magic of the Underground - it was phenomenal to say the least. Sarah smiled at the empty space of her room, a feeling of final love and fondness in her heart. She may be misunderstood in this house, in this world, but she certainly fitted right into the ways of the Underground and it's inhabitants. She could not have asked for better friends. Suppose wishing Toby away hadn't been ALL that bad, she had met some incredible people and creatures, and had made friendships that would last a lifetime.

Another yawn overcame her, snapping her thoughts back to how tired she was. With a satisfied and well-needed stress-releasing sigh, she climbed into her bed and switched off her bed lamp. The Labyrinth was over and she would never see Jareth again.


	2. How You Turn My World

_A/N: This chapter is quite short, it's just a dream scene. The rest are all going to generally be longer than this and I will stick to updating every week._

 _Please, please review :)_

HOW YOU TURN MY WORLD

Despite being desperately overtired, Sarah slept fitfully. Her mind was a constant swarm of activity and she tossed and turned restlessly all night long, dreaming of being trapped in a maze of no escape. She dreamt she was ceaselessly running- searching for a way out- to no avail. She was trapped within the walls of her own dreaming imagination and they were quite literally closing in on her. She was haunted by the sound of an eerie, yet familiar tune, that she could not escape. The further away she seemed to run from it, the louder it got, a mans devoted voice following her, almost pleading with her. It followed her as she ran, soft and gentle it wrapped itself around her. She tried desperately to fight it off, to not give into the lulling melody that beckoned to her- the voice that seemed to caress her- but eventually it overcame her and engulfed her.

She found herself in a room where there was no music, no noise, not a sound at all. It was deadly silent, the type of silence that seems to cling to you and make your ears ring. Strangely, this room felt familiar too, but she could not quite place her finger on the sense of familiarity that she experianced. Looking around, she saw what could quite literally be described as a room full of stairs...and only stairs. Stairs that led up, down, this way and that way, stairs that were the right way round or upside down; but you wouldn't be able to tell which was the right way because the room had absolutely no sense of order or logicality. Sarah felt more trapped here than she did back in the maze where the music had been persueing her. And she felt watched. She could feel eyes boring into her, but where they came from she was not sure. She tried looking around the room into the shadows but they were too dark to make out any figures. She tried running up a flight of stairs, trying to escape the burning gaze she felt on her, but each staircase led to another and it was clear she wasn't making any progress. She whirled around to all sides, her long, nearly ebony hair whipping past her face. A sense of panic started to overcome her and she desperately tried one more attempt at escaping the room, escaping the eyes that watched her. She ran up a flight of stairs and at the top she realised there was no where else to go, no more stairs for her to reach. She stood on a small platform alone, with no other options- no where to go- besides one place... She could jump. Below her was another platform with a lot more stairways, but it was a far drop. She would surely hurt herself is she dare tried to take the jump. With one last panic stricken look around her, she felt the eyes burning deeper, as though they were trying to start a fire on her back, she jumped.

As Sarah fell through the air the whole room came undone. The stairs broke up, the walls split and it appeared as though everything was floating, suspended by itself in the air like a giant jigsaw puzzle that's pieces had been scattered out of their place. Sarah landed on another small platform in the centre of the dissaray. The air seemed to have taken on a change, it felt electric and Sarah felt confused as to how she hadn't hurt herself at all when she landed. She had seemingly floated down in slow motion and only landed on her feet gently, as though the room contained very little gravity.

She closed her eyes and tried to will herself away. She didn't understand where she was and what was happening and she still felt as though she was being watched.

A soft chuckle from behind made her eyes fly open and she whirled around. There, before her, stood him, the King- the King of the Goblins...Jareth. But to the Sarah in her dream she did not recognise the man, just like she didn't recognise the song or the room. He only seemed familiar, hauntingly familiar and it made her heartrate quicken just to look at him. She drew in a short, startled breathe and he only smiled at her and cocked his head to one side, giving her a look that made her feel both physically and emotionally weak. He was such a powerful being standing in front of her and he had appeared out of nowhere. He wore pale grey tights with knee high boots and a tattered flowing shirt. He was magnificent, he was breathtaking. But despite this, Sarah felt the need to feel wary of him, very wary and she took a step back...too far back.

She had been standing on the edge of the platform and as she stepped backwards her feet met with thin air and she slipped, starting to fall. Quick as a flash he appeared by her side and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her back towards him. She stumbled into his arms and for a brief moment she was against him, against his body, her head touching his chest and she could hear his heart beating. For a brief moment she felt safe, as though she could stay like that forever, held against him firmly by his strong hold, but only for that brief moment because then he was gone and she was alone once more with only a breathe of "be careful" whispering in her ear.


	3. Labyrinth'

_A/N: Thank you to those who followed and favorited this story and who left reviews. It was much appreciated! :) I posted this early because I couldn't wait to get it out and to get on with the story._

 _Please love and review, follow and favorite. It really is such great motivation and I would love to hear all your opinions. :)_

'LABYRINTH'

Sarah woke up early. In fact it was still dark out but she found she just couldn't sleep. She had had strange, disturbing dreams of being back in the Labyrinth and of being stalked by Jareth and his pathetic songs. It was odd though, that in her dream she hadn't recognised any of it- she hadn't even recognised him- only known that somehow it had all seemed very familiar. But now that she was awake and reflecting back on her dream, it was pretty clear where she had been and who she had been with. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed, looking out the window which curtain she had forgotton to close before she had exhaustedly gone to bed. Outside, the weather had progressed into a frightful storm- rain beat down onto the windowpane and the trees bent over and whipped back violently in the wind. Lightning cut zigzags in the dark sky and thunder rumbled furiously overhead. It reminded her of the very night where everything had begun; the night the Goblin King had appeared in her parent's bedroom to take the wished away baby back to the Underground with him.

Sarah shuddered at the memory and got up to wander over to the window. A flash of lightning lit up her room in a pale, milky, translucent light. She did not want to recall such events at this time, in the dark. She hated Jareth and hated how cruel he had been to her. It had been so unessesary and selfish of him- what he did- purely for his own entertainment to make her run that labyrinth and the obstacles he had carelessly thrown at her. Cruel. "I don't believe you." She found herself whispering out loud into the dark, as she looked up to the wildly dancing trees outside. Luckily however, it was all over. She had beaten the Labyrinth- she had beaten Jareth and he no longer had any power over her.

Sarah went over to her vanity and sat down, looking at herself in the reflection of the mirror as another flash of lightning momentarily lit up her room. She looked tired, but surprisingly stronger than she thought she would. As much as Sarah would try to deny it, her time spent in the Underground, in the Goblin Kings kingdom had changed her. She got up and was about to go back to her bed and try to get some more sleep when her foot knocked against something on the ground, under the chair. Bending down she saw it- her little red book- 'Labyrinth'. Sarah coughed. _Seriously?_ When would she be able to just forget about it all? All she wanted to remember from her experiance and ordeal were her friends. Curiosity got the better of her however and she picked up the book, taking it with her to her bed. She realised she had never read the end of it. She had only gotton up to the part of "You have no power over me", but there were still a few more pages she had never even looked at. Turning on her bed lamp and blinking against the sudden bright light, she opened the book and propped herself up with a cushion behind her back. She found the spot where she had left off and hastily turned the page over and began to read...and wish she never had done so. It couldn't honestly be true. There written in the book it read:

" _She returned home with the child, but the King of the goblins would stop at nothing to have her eventually return to the Labyrinth. He loved the girl and would go through dangers untold and hardships unumbered to claim her back. His will was all the more stronger and the girl had slowly begun to fall for him, until eventually she would go through dangers untold and hardships unumbered all over again to be with him too. For she, without realising it, had fallen in love with the Goblin King and would stop at nothing to eventually return to his Labyrinth and be with him"._

Sarah sat bolt upright, reading the words over once more, and then twice. How could this be? She had just defeated him and his Labyrinth, she surely wasn't about to go and fall in love with him! She felt the exact opposite for him- she despised and hated him. Sarah thought back to the ball, and the way she had danced in his arms. She thought about the dream she had just had, and how she had felt, safe against his chest in his comforting hold. But those were just dreams, and sometimes dreams did just decieve us. They didn't just go by our real emotions all the time...

"No!" Sarah said aloud. "It's not fair. I won't believe this for a second". It sounded totally ridiculous- she most definately did not love Jareth and never would either. She snapped the book shut and set it down firmly on her bedside table, turning out the light once more.

Outside, the storm brewed more furiously than ever, matching Sarah's fleeting thoughts.

She had no doubts about the way she felt and she knew that it would never change, but one thought stayed at the back of her mind and she tried furiously to ignore it and to push it down.

Everything else in that book had become real and proved true.


	4. Too Much Rejection

_A/N: I promise you guys this story really does start heating up and getting more intense! Please do love and review if you like it, and follow/ favorite. I love to hear what the people who take the time to read my story think of it, it would mean a lot to get feedback._

TOO MUCH REJECTION

The following day was a haze for Sarah. It had finally become full on winter- which had been long in coming and it continued to rain throughout the day. It was a Saturday and Sarah felt exhausted still. Her sleep had not been very fulfilling because of her frustrating dreams and from being woken up in the early hours of the morning. After she had read those last words from the book, she had barely slept. She had found herself tossing and turning- her mind desparately trying to seek a reason and explanation as to what had been written. The more she had thought about it however, the more she grew increasingly confused and worried. At last, she had decided not to take it seriously and to ignore what it said. She knew how she felt towards the Goblin King, and her feelings were not going to ever change- she trusted herself.

At 8am, Sarah had been disturbed from her restless sleep by the sound of Toby crying down the hallway in her parents bedroom. He was clearly hungry and wanted his breakfast. She had remained in bed, but shortly after, her father had arrived with a cup of hot chocolate for her.

"Sarah, are you awake? I've brought you some hot chocolate." her dad said, knocking on the door and opening it. She was still lying in her bed with her face under the covers, but she stirred when he walked in.

"Someone seems tired, was Toby a handful last night while we were out?" He asked, setting down the mug on her bedside table. "Not at all dad." Sarah said, managing a smile. If only he knew she thought. There was no point telling anyone about her ordeal, because there wasn't a soul that would believe her. Sarah always had been a dreamy child, living in her own little fantasies and fairy tales with 'her head in clouds' as her stepmother would always say, and they would think she had just had another rather exuberant and imaginative dream. If only it were a dream, she thought. But she knew it hadn't been. Everything had been far too real and alive to have been a dream. The Underground was a real place, her friends were real…and Jareth was very much real too.

"That's good. Well listen Sarah, how about tonight you do something for a change…why don't you go see a friend or something?" Her dad asked, sounding slightly concerned. "I think you deserve to do something fun- I'd like you to have fun at your age. You've looked after Toby a lot, and spend far too much time at home."

"It's fine, really dad. I like it here, I like staying at home in my room. And I don't mind looking after Toby, it's really not a problem." She replied.

Her father looked sceptical. This was not like Sarah, she usually hated being asked to look after Toby. Maybe she was growing up.

"Hmmm, ok sweety. Whatever makes you happy." He said, and turned to leave the room.

"Karen's making breakfast, I'll call you when it's ready". He left her to drink her hot chocolate and wonder about what she would do that day. The same old boring thing I do everyday she thought. Maybe he's right, maybe even Karen is right. Maybe I should just go out and see a friend or go on a date.

Throughout the day, as much as she tried to stop it, Sarah's thoughts kept wondering off back to the Labyrinth and back to all her ordeals and experiences. It had started at breakfast. She had felt very distracted- her mind was somewhere else- and twice her dad had asked her if she was feeling ok. She was quieter than usual, she barely spoke as she ate (not that she did much speaking to her parents in general anyways) and her eyes adopted a very glazed over, far away look. She found herself staring at nothing in particular and just thinking…thinking about the Underground.

Then she was walking Merlin, it happened again- her thoughts wandered off to the dreamy, elusive ballroom dance with Jareth and she found she couldn't focus or think about anything else except for that dreamy ball. The way she had danced in Jareth's arms, the way she had felt- so allured and mesmerized by him. She remembered the way he had looked at her- as though she were his world, like she meant so much to him, and she remembered the words he had sung to her. But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down. She had believed him in that moment, she had believed everything he sung to her because he was so convincing…He was so manipulative.

On several occasions Sarah forcefully snapped herself away from those thoughts. Those emotions were not real, what he had sung to her and how he had held and looked at her were not real, because it had all been a dream…a very real dream, but a dream all the same. The more Sarah kept telling herself this however, the more she kept on daydreaming and thinking back to everything. It was as though she was fighting a losing battle with herself and she was torn between two sides.

Sarah was growing worried by the amount of time she had spent that day thinking of the Labyrinth, and by the time it was sunset she felt as though it was starting to overcome her thoughts and her control. She was back in her room and she decided to call upon her friends for help. She went over to her vanity and sat on the chair with a worrisome sigh. "Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, I need you" she called quietly into the mirror, looking at her reflection. A long moment went by where nothing happened and she started to wonder if none of it had been real at was about to lose all hope and admit she had dreamt the whole thing up, when Hoggle appeared on the reflection of her bed in the mirror. "Sarah, were you calling?" He asked, sounding faint. "Hoggle, you're here!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly, whirling around. Ludo and Sir Didymus had appeared beside him and she smiled at her friends, overjoyed that they had come. "If my lady doth call, then we shall appear at her summons!" Sir Didymus said, with a noble dip of his head. Sarah couldn't help but let her smile widen and she gave a little giggle. "Oh Sir Didymus, you will always be there for me won't you? You're such a noble knight." she said, giving the little fox terrier a hug. Hoggle just snorted in disagreement and looked away gruffly. "Why of course my lady, anything for thee!" Didymus said proudly. "And my brother- Sir Ludo has been missing thee too!"

"Ludo miss Sawah." the gentle beast said sadly. "Sawah come back."

"I can't Ludo, I live here. If I went back he would never let me leave again and this is my home." Sarah said, smiling gently at him. They all knew who 'he' was and knew of the unspoken consequences, should she decide to return to the Labyrinth. Suddenly she was reminded of why she had called them in the first place.

"I called you because I really don't know what to do…I keep on daydreaming about the Labyrinth…about the Underground, and the more I try to stop and think about something else, the more my thoughts just keep wondering back to it!" She said desparately. "What am I supposed to do?! I just want to forget about it all and just put it all behind me." She saw the crestfallen looks on their faces and how Ludo's eyes widened and realised what she had said. "Except for you, you're the only good thing that happened to me in that Labyrinth…without your help I would never have been able to save Toby." She said to them.

"Sarah, I don't know what to say…the Labyrinth sure affects people in different ways…maybe tomorrow you won't think of it so much?" Hoggle suggested. "It was an ordeal for you, maybe you're just still in shock."

"I agree, tomorrow you should feel a lot better, mi lady." Didymus said, nodding his head, the feather on his hat flittering in the breeze he caused.

"Oh, I don't know, I hope so! I feel like it's taking over me!" Sarah exclaimed.

Hoggle suddenly looked down, hiding his expression from Sarah. "Sarah…"He said timidly, fingering the bracelet around his wrist that she had given him.

"What is it Hoggle?"Sarah asked cautiously. She knew what it meant when Hoggle started acting like this.

"Uhm, when you left…the Labyrinth…Jareth was very upset. He said he would not let you forget him or his Labyrinth…ever." Hoggle said reluctantly, rushing the last part. Sarah looked taken aback. "What?"

"Ohh, I shouldn't have said anything, I wasn't supposed to tell no one, 'specially not you." He looked crestfallen. "Damn you Jareth" He muttered under his breathe.

"It's not fair!" She cried, fuming. How could he do this to her? He really was a good for nothing rat. She had defeated him and he wouldn't even accept it the way it should be- for both of them to just forget about each other forever. That's what should've happened.

Didymus looked worried, he hated seeing the lady Sarah looking so upset. "My lady, just be calm and all will be alright." He started, but Sarah cut him off.

"I just can't believe how he can do this! It's not fair!" She moaned once more. "Ugh!"

She got up and paced over to the window, still fuming. "No, this can't be. I'm not thinking about him for the rest of my life. I can't."

Deep inside Sarah knew that if she kept on thinking about him, she would eventually not be able to control her innermost feelings for him. Feelings that grew rapidly stronger the more she thought of the Goblin King. The feelings that were her most secretive, that she kept on trying to deny, but that she knew she might not be able to deny for much longer.


	5. No Love Injection

_A/N: Kudo's to anyone who can spot the song reference in the first half the chapter. (Hint: I do love my Disney classics). I also had to add a bit of 'Underground' into the chapter. I had a bit of writer's block when I came to that part and decided to put on some Labyrinth music as motivation and found myself writing out the lyrics. It actually worked out well and tied into the story pretty neatly I think._

 _As always, please love and review! It's the greatest motivation to see people's feedback on my story and it's chapters :)_

NO LOVE INJECTION

That night, Sarah once more had a disturbing dream. She dreamt she was in a tunnel- a very dark tunnel at that, and she was running. She felt as though she was running from something that she didn't want to face- although she didn't know what it was- and yet she was also running towards something that she was drawn to in the process of trying to get away from the other thing. It was as though the more she ran away, the more she was running to something and she felt as though there was a gap that rapidly was closing. It was almost as though she ran out of denial, but at the same time was trapping herself in a predicament of mixed and confused emotions.

Before she could work out what she was running from or to, however, something disturbed her in her sleep and she woke up. Once more, it was still dark out, but this time her curtain was closed and she only knew it was still dark because of the dim light that snuck through the sides. She had awoken with a start and had jerked into an upright position, resting her weight onto her elbows. She had thought she'd heard a noise in her room that had been rather loud, and she looked around in bewilderment. Nothing seemed at all out of place- everything looked normal enough, but she had sworn she had heard a loud sound. Getting up, she went over to the window, her dream momentarily forgotten. She pulled back the curtain to reveal a still night sky with a moon that shone through the branches of the tree outside. She blinked her hazel eyes in wonderment. The night seemed so perfectly still compared to the storm of earlier that day and everything she could see in the yard and down the street seemed to reflect and sparkle in the moons eerie rays…It was almost magical. Sarah felt the urge to open the window, and she did so, leaning out into the still night air just as a gentle gust of wind came up from out of nowhere and caressed her cheeks, playing with a few strands of her hair that danced around her face. The air smelt sweet and tender, she had never experienced it like this before and she was almost glad she had been awoken, so that she could indulge on this night that seemed to weave a magic spell. It really was a _bella notte_. She looked up to the skies and smiled, they had stars in their eyes and she suddenly had the overcoming feeling that she should be spending it with someone special, yet she felt somehow satisfied because she felt strangely as though she was with someone, as though she could imagine their presence and almost feel it. Of course it was only her effervescent imagination, but Sarah felt peculiarly complete and satisfied, and for a moment, her innermost feelings of unexplained longing she had felt for the past day were gone. Vanished as though that gentle puff of wind had carried them away with it. Sarah closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She felt unexplainably happy and she didn't even bother to ponder why- she just took the feeling for what it was and savoured it, for she had never felt this way in her life.

After a seemingly long while of just silently hanging out the window, she yawned and turned back to her bed. She did not want to go to sleep again just yet, but she knew she would have to get more rest if she wanted to be nice and fresh in the morning.

With all her worries forgotten, and her curious dream far at the back of her mind, she now felt as relaxed as ever. She climbed back into her bed, leaving the window open. Shutting her eyes, another calm breeze whisked into her room and brushed gently across her cheeks. With that, she was asleep once more and had she been awake, she would've seen the single white owl feather slowly glide into her room through the open window and come to rest lightly on her pillow next to her peacefully sleeping face.

 _"No one can blame you, for walking away. Too much rejection, no love injection. Life can't be easy, it's not always swell. Don't tell me truth hurts little girl, cos it hurts like hell. But down in the Underground you'll find someone true. Down in the Underground a land serene a crystal moon…_ "

Sarah lifted her head with a start. She was in a book shop where she had gone with her parents and Toby and had wandered off into an isle by herself when she heard the song begin playing on the radio. At first she didn't really notice it, but very soon she recognised it- she recognised everything about it. Sarah furrowed her brow in confusion. She knew that song, she'd heard it before and it felt almost personal…as though the singer, a sultry, clear, male voice was singing about her. Before she could worry herself further with trying to figure out where she'd heard it, her father was calling her. "Sarah, come on, we're leaving." She put the book she'd been holding back into the shelf and hurriedly stepped out the isle and to the front counter of the shop.

Once outside in the street, the family continued down the sidewalk, on their way to the next shop. They always went into town on Sundays and popped into all the shops, openly looking for anything that caught their eye and that wasn't too expensive. Karen always bought a book and her father was constantly looking for bargains for their home. "Uhm." Sarah began, not quite sure why she suddenly was feeling anxious. "Hmm?" murmured her dad, sounding distracted as he looked into the window of a furniture shop as they walked past. Karen was ahead, pushing Toby in his pram. "Who was singing that song in the bookshop? The one that came onto the radio just as we were about to leave?" She questioned.

"Which song Sarah? There was only classical music playing in there the whole time."

"Oh." Sarah said, looking to the ground as she walked. She decided not to question further or to argue…perhaps she had imagined it and had daydreamed the song up. She was daydreaming so often these days. Luckily her dad carried on walking, looking into each shop window, and took no notice of her strange attitude.

Yet, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she really had heard the song, and she was quite positive that she recognized it from somewhere.

After Sarah had woken up- for the whole day, she had been trying to ignore any thought of the Labyrinth that tried to cross her mind. She was trying hard to forget all about it, but it had proved to be incredibly difficult, since she kept on recalling what Hoggle had said about Jareth not ever letting her forget. What was written in the book had been worrying her too, as much as she tried to deny it and she had also woken up that morning to a snowy white feather tickling her face. She had absolutely no idea where it had come from.

Once back home from the family's expedition in town, Sarah had gone straight back to her room where she had tried to read a book, but had not succeeded in getting any peace and quiet as Toby had decided to throw a tantrum. She felt completely frustrated and trapped. He was such a demanding baby, it drove her insane and she didn't know how her parents put up with him so easily. Sometimes she wished she didn't have to be here…sometimes she just wished she was somewhere else, where she would have no worries and where all her dreams would come true. _The_ _Underground,_ she thought before she could realise that she was starting to think about it again. She shook her head, angry with herself. "You are not living any fantasy Sarah, certainly not that one. It's all a lie." She told herself firmly. Suddenly she recalled the strange dream she had had before she had woken up in the middle of the night. It came back to her in bits pieces until it was complete and she didn't know what to make of it. It was completely and utterly confusing and she dismissed it as just being an odd dream- which she sometimes had, and nothing more.

She still had the unexplainable feeling of longing, longing for someone and it added to her confused and angry emotions. _Oh stop it!_ She thought. _What has gotten into me? I must be going mad._

She was feeling worn out and tired, and her mind was a chaos of mixed and muddled emotions. Sometimes she just felt like escaping from her harsh reality because it was so boring and she never had any excitement in her life. One thing was true about the Labyrinth- and this she wouldn't deny- she sure had had an adventure and not a moment had been dull and predictable spent in the Underground.

She turned to her bed, yawning. She could still hear Toby wailing in her parent's room and Karen trying to hush him, but for the time, Sarah shut all that out. She had not had one undisturbed night's sleep since she had been back home- she had not had the chance to fully rest and recover and she could feel it getting to her. Perhaps that was why she had been hearing songs that weren't really there and been feeling so strange and incomplete lately…she was incomplete on sleep, that was for sure.

Sarah ignored the sound of Toby crying in the background as she lay down on her bed. _Just a little nap_ , she thought. His crying grew fainter and fainter as she fell into a deep sleep, and then it was gone, and she had fallen back into her haunting dreams once more.


	6. Slip Away

SLIP AWAY

After her nap, Sarah had woken feeling no more rested and awake than she had before she had fallen asleep. She could not understand it- her dreams made her feel even more tired when she was awake. After 3 days without proper rest she was beginning to feel incredibly wary and her temper had grown short. She was becoming snappy and defensive and she could feel it happening to herself, yet, there was nothing she could do. It made her nervous, on top of all the strange emotions she had been feeling and she was beginning to grow a bit scared of what was happening to her.

She felt trapped inside her own mind- her own body- with no way out. She was imprisoned in herself.

That night she went to bed early, hoping that she would get some proper rest without being disturbed by more evocative dreams that she had become to predict. Sarah was anxious for once to even fall asleep, she didn't want to face what she knew would be coming in her slumbering state, to haunt her in her dreams, but she knew she had to rest. She could not hide from something as basically necessary as sleep.

As predicted, Sarah's sleep was not all peaceful. Infact, it surprisingly had been for the majority of the night and she had slept tranquilly and calmly right up until the early hours of the morning- once again. It was as though that was the time she was in her deepest state of sleep- and it was when her dreaming subconscious became active.

This time, Sarah knew exactly where she was. Her sleeping body rolled over uncomfortably in her bed and a frown creased her gentle face. She was once again inside the Labyrinth. Her sleeping mind had transported her back to the Underground and she found herself standing alone in the midst of the Forbidden Forest that she and Ludo had travelled through only a few days prior. It seemed all like an eternity away, as though she had walked through the forest a long, long time ago and it felt like only a faint, distant memory. Yet, she shuddered as she recalled how she had been so nervous passing through the dense, dark trees and her heart skipped a beat as she remembered the dancing Fire Gang. They had sprung upon her when Ludo had disappeared and she had been rather wary of them, not being able to predict what they would do. The way they had so easily disassembled their limbs and thrown their heads about had thoroughly freaked her out and right now, in her dream state, she did not want to encounter them. The forest was dark and smelt of moss and dankness- senses all too acute for a dream. She could feel the moisture hang in the air as though it were real and the humidity made her hands feel clammy. As she always did in these strange dreams, Sarah felt confused, not knowing why she was here. She hated it and she searched the shadows, the feeling of unease increasing. She could sense something ominous was present near to her, and it drove her nearly frantic. She had to get out.

Before she could try make her way anywhere however, the sound of a twig snapping behind her, as though it had been stepped on, caused all her senses to come ablaze. She whirled around to see what it was, half expecting it the be the Fireys, half expecting it to be something else entirely. Who knew what lay in these dark woods? She wasn't at all prepared for who she saw standing half submerged in shadow at the side of a tree, his face hidden in the depths of the dark.

"Jareth." She breathed, taking a step back. Something about him standing there like that so quietly and so still made her feel like she was in danger. He did not move. "wha, whaa..." She stammered, not being able to fully form the words and get them out her mouth. Her breathe hitched in her throat as she watched him shift his weight and then come sauntering out of the shadows, his face revealed in light. The sight of it made her heart skip a beat, for what reason, she didn't entirely know herself. She looked at him with vulnerable eyes as he slowly advanced on her; stalked like a mouse by a great predator. She gulped because out of all her dreams, this felt the most real. She could feel his gaze boring into her and saw a half smirk play across his lips. "Sarah." He drew out her name slowly, almost savouring the sound as he softly uttered it. Sarah found herself backing up into a tree and she stopped against it, regarding him with wide eyes. Her hands found the bark of the tree behind her back and she dug her nails in, clenching her fists. Her emotions were running wild and she couldn't even pinpoint one. The utterance of her name had left her stunned- he had never spoken to her in that way before…It was almost…Gentle.

He still slowly advanced on her, until he stopped, a mere step away. His smirk had vanished and with a tilt of his head he said "Do you really think you can ever forget me? Forget all this?" He gestured with a flick of his wrist to the forest around them- to the whole Labyrinth. Sarah was lost for words. _So its true, he really wont let me forget._

Jareth took a small step closer and leaned forward. Time seemed to stand still. All Sarah heard was the franticly increase beating of her heart- the blood roaring in her ears and she froze, not daring to move an inch. "I know what you truly want, Sarah." he whispered, his lips just grazing softly over her ear, almost as though by accident. She could feel the intense heat radiating off of his body and the air felt electric. It could only be the magic. Her heart stopped beating for a moment at their close proximity and she couldn't supress the shiver in time that his light touch had made. Jareth noticed and stayed there for a second, before taking a step back, another smile lilting across his lips- showing sharp, dangerous teeth. With another step he was engulfed into the shadows again and disappeared. Sarah once more stood alone, frozen on the spot, her mind reeling.


	7. Life Can't Be Easy

_A/N: Sorry for not posting yesterday, I had a really long weekend and when I wanted to update my story the damn internet wouldn't work, It seems to be so bad these days, I don't know what's going on..._

 _Sorry if the format is all messed up- my computer also decided to delete all my chapters and I had to find them in a different place. But I hope you enjoy it all the same, this is the chapter where the story really begins!_

 _Please don't forget to love and review- I do appreciate all feedback and each follow /favourite counts too :)_

Life Can't Be Easy

"No Toby!" Sarah yelled, wrenching the baby's hand free of it's firm grasp in her hair, "Stop that!". He looked up at her, from where he sat in her lap, with sudden wide eyes. A tantrum was sure to follow. He grabbed her hair again, this time pulling it harder and Sarah was pushed to the brink. "Enough!" she cried furiously, grabbing the child by his arms and hauling him roughly off of her. She set him down in his cot in her parents room with a thump which brought on quick wailing and tears. "You can't have everything you want. I rescued you from the Labyrinth, wasn't that enough?" Sarah said, clearly annoyed, hands on her hips. She'd had enough of the spoilt, demanding child, and even though she had regretted wishing him away and risked nearly losing him, she still hated him at times.

Her father and Karen had once more gone out for the afternoon, without even so much as asking her if she had plans- as they always did- and they weren't expected back until supper time. Sarah had been left to babysit Toby as usual and she was beginning to lose her patience with him...as she always did. She couldn't understand adults and how all they wanted was a child...it was hard enough looking after Toby when she did and she wasn't even his mother. "I didn't choose to get you." She told him, pacing over to the window. It looked cold outside, as though it were going to rain- she couldn't even escape for a walk.

"Oh..." She muttered, looking out to the grey skies. Toby continued to wail behind her, and Sarah was starting to feel the beginnings of a headache. Turning on her heel, and ignoring his screaming, she left the room and shut the door behind her. She knew he would eventually shut up when he realised no one would give him any attention.

In her room, Sarah sat down at her vanity with a sigh. She stared into her reflection and tried to ignore Toby crying and screaming in the background. She almost felt like wishing him away again but she knew better than to make that mistake twice. One run in the Labyrinth had definately been enough to last a lifetime. Just then, she thought about her friends- she hadn't spoken to, or seen them in days, she had been so focused on trying to forget about the Underground. She looked away feeling guilty. How could she just neglect them like this? With a glance at her clock she decided to call them. Her father and Karen wouldn't be back home for an hour, she had time to talk to them, and she ought to explain things to them.

"Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo." She said, looking expectantly into the depths of her mirror. Would it still work? Just then, Hoggles face appeared, along with Didymus and Ludo next to him.

"Sarah!" He said. "It sure has felt like ages." Sarah spun around and there they were sitting on the same place that they always appeared- her bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't called you" Sarah told them, hoping they would forgive her. "I've been so busy trying to forget about the Labyrinth, that everytime I thought of you it reminded me of everything. It was horrible of me, I know." She looked crestfallen.

"Why, my lady." Sir Didymus said, shaking his head, the feather on his hat jiggling about. "There is no reason to apologise, I know how hard it must be for thee."

"It is Didymus, but I neglected you all and you are my only true friends. Lifes been so tough here, I feel like I just don't fit in at all."

"Sawah sad" Ludo said, getting up to clumsily amble over and awkwardly put an arm around her shoulder, which nearly knocked her off her chair.

"Sarah, I know it's going to be hard for you to accept, but Jareth really did mean what he said when he told me he would never let you forget. He sure as hell sticks to his word, you won't ever forget the Underground, no matter how hard you try." Hoggle told her gruffly.

"I realise that now Hoggle...oh what am I supposed to do?!" She cried, throwing her arms down and burying her face in her palms.

"What thou needs to do is to be strong" Didymus told her reassuringly. "Don't let him, or any of it get to you, but you do need to come to some kind of acceptance" He said, glancing over at Hoggle and nodding. "You must be strong and fight with all that you have!"

"I don't even think I'm getting that right." Sarah muttered, thinking of her persistant dreams, and her confused feelings.

"Do you mean to say, you're falling for him?" Hoggle spluttered, looking taken aback. "Oh, that rat! Damn you Jareth! Don't believe whatever it is you are feeling Sarah, all he's trying to do is manipulate you...like he always does."

"No, I'm not falling for him." Sarah said, looking up and sounding more confident than she felt.

"My lady, follow your heart..." Didymus started but Hoggle cut him off. "But don't follow Jareth! He's no good, trust me. Remember what he did to you. Everything he put you through...it was all unessesary!"

"I know Hoggle, don't worry." She said, smiling reasuringly.

"I doubt he even wants to see me again anyways."

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Hoggle started, but then looked as though he shouldn't have said anything and stopped.

"What?" Sarah asked, growing curious. " Has he said anything?"

"Ugh, I can't say. All I'm telling you is to look at it this way- if he won't let you forget him, do you think he can forget you? Just be careful".

Sarah looked puzzled, but inside, her mind was reeling. _surely...it can't be...he hates me_.

"Anyways, we should get going" Hoggle said, jumping up abruptly and pulling a stunned Didymus down off the bed with him. "G' bye"

"Wait!" Sarah cried, "What did Jareth tell you?"

" It's more of what he's done" Hoggle said, and before Sarah could question him any further, they had all gone and Sarah was once more alone in her room. She stood, frozen on the spot for a moment, trying to think things over.

 _Why had Hoggle acted so strange? He's making things up, Jareth probably hates me._ But Sarah knew deep down, that that wasn't at all true. The Goblin King had offered Sarah everything, her dreams had been at the tips her fingers and he had even offered himself, but it hadn't been enough for Sarah.

 _Well, if ever he hated me, it's now._ She thought. _I turned him down without even thinking._ But of course she hadn't thought about his offer, it had been ridiculous at the time, he had to have seen that. All Sarah had cared about was getting Toby back home safely...

Before she could mull over her rampant thoughts any further, the sound of the front door opening downstairs and her father yelling "Sarah, we're home" snapped her attention away.

She glanced at her clock. Where had the time gone? Toby had thankfully stopped crying and Sarah assumed he had cried himself to sleep- something he seemed to do regularly. With a last check at her vanity mirror, just to make certain that her friends had gone, Sarah left her room and was on her way to meet her father in the kitchen and ask about supper, when she met Karen on the staircase coming up to go check on Toby.

"I hope you were good to him." She muttered, giving Sarah a cold sideways glance as she passed her.

"He was a real little brat, if that's what you mean." Sarah shot back at her. She was sick and tired of Karen and father both just expecting her to look after Toby while they went out and enjoyed themselves. It was most certainly not enjoyable for Sarah, she would much rather have time spent to herself, to ponder over her thoughts when her parents were out.

"Ah Sarah, you're down." Her father said, looking up from his newspaper where he sat in his armchair, seemingly unaware of the words passed between his daughter and wife. "How was Toby? Did he give you any troubles? He really is a sweet little chap you know."

Sarah fumed and stood at the base of the stairs, her arms folded across her chest.

"As a matter of fact, yes. He did give me hassles dad, he always does." Her father looked only uninterested and turned over a page of his newspaper, continueing to read.

"Not that you'd care." Sarah continued. "You always do that, pass him onto me when you want to go out and have a good time, and I'm stuck with looking after a baby!"

"Listen here Sarah." Karen said sternly, coming down the stairs behind her, with Toby in her arms. The baby looked worn out and his face was tear stained.

"I've told you that we only ask you to look after him if it won't interfere with your plans."

"Well how do you know I don't have any plans?! You don't even ask me!" Sarah fumed, turning to face her stepmother.

"I'd assume you would tell me if you did." Karen continued flatly. "But since you never do, how am I supposed to know?"

"It's not fair!" Sarah cried out suddenly. "What if all I want is some time alone? But I'm always stuck with Toby and I didn't even ask for him! I hate that, I hate him!"

Immediately after it was out of her mouth, Sarah regretted saying it. The look on her stepmother's face was pure shock and Toby started to cry once more. Her father who had been trying to stay out of their quarrel, stood up.

"Now Sarah." He began firmly, but she cut him off.

"I'm so sick of this, I can't do anything right, can I?" She cried.

"Do be quiet, you're upsetting Toby!" Karen hissed at her.

"No!" Sarah shouted, now nearly hysterical. "I'm always quiet, I never say anything and nobody cares to think if what they are doing is upsetting me. IT'S NOT FAIR!"

She spun on her heel and rushed past her father and Karen in blind hysterics. She ran to the door and slammed it behind her, leaving them to stand there, too stunned and shocked for words. Toby's crying had increased to a deafening wailing, but Sarah didn't care. All she cared about was getting away, and running as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face. The sky was just beginning to grow dark- it was dusk and it was cold but Sarah didn't notice. She ran down the street and across lawns and between houses to the one place she felt content and alone- the park.

A great, white owl soared above her, circling the skies, taken up by the wind that fluttered through it's feathers, as it watched her through wisened eyes.

Sarah was in no state to think straight. All her build up emotions that she had kept inside her for so long had finally been released and overflowed. Her feet were driven on, running as fast as she could through the ever fading light, by the need to escape- escape to someplace where she wouldn't be so misunderstood. As she ran, memories of the Labyrinth flashed through her mind, and this time, she did not try to block them out. She embraced them, because she had felt something there that she had never felt anywhere else- she felt belonging. She had tried too hard to deny it, and now it all came crashing down on her, like the weight of a thousand bricks upon her shoulders. She finally realised and accepted where she would truely belong and no longer be misunderstood.

The rain that had been threatening earlier started to splutter down onto her but she took no notice. Her dreams came back to her, in flashes, as uncontrollable tears streamed down her flushed cheeks, mingling with the rain that dripped down her face- she was blinded by them- blinded by her thoughts and she continued to run, faster than ever. Her dreams- they had been so sweet and comforting. She had felt contempt- she had felt wanted. She had briefly been held in the Goblin King's arms and she had never felt anything like it in her life. Sarah no longer denied what she felt, now she embraced it and wished for more. She recalled the words he had sung to her, the way he had looked at her... _But I'll be there for you as the world falls down_.

She realised it all now, what she had been missing all along. Jareth really had cared for her...and she would never see him again.

Just that thought, that single thought led her to collapse, as she reached the park and ran over the bridge, onto the grass on the other side of the path.

Her sides heaved and her tears streamed, relentless as she fell to her knees and burried her face in her hands, sobbing. The heavens opened up and the rain began to beat down in huge drops. She had fallen for him, the King of the goblins, but it was too late. He hated her now- she had turned him down, she had turned everything down. "Oh, it's not fair!" She sobbed, broken and exhausted on the ground. All she had was the little flash of hope that Hoggle had been implying earlier. Could he really still care? She doubted it.

Nearly all the light was gone, but Sarah didn't notice. Didn't notice the owl that had been following her, land in a tree nearby and continue to watch her, it's feathers sodden with water, wings dropped at its sides from the weight.

With thoughts of loss and despair engulfing her, Sarah's crying subsided to quiet little whimpers which shook her body. No one understood her, no one accepted her- and they never would.

"What's not fair?" A quiet voice said out of the dark.


	8. Lost and Lonely

_A/N: Here's a long one for you guys ;) Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review- it really means so much to get all your feedback. Don't stop!_

 _Hope you like Jareth's point of view and I hope I've got it ok._

LOST AND LONELY

Jareth had felt a nagging that evening to see Sarah. He had begun to feel it infact at early afternoon, but he had tried to ignore the feeling. Sarah was gone and he really ought to let her go.

But the King of the goblins knew he would never be able to bring himself to do that. He cared for Sarah too much- he had sure as hell fallen for her, and even though he knew she had turned down his offer and rejected him, he couldn't ever forget about her. He had never felt the way he felt for her now, and it tore at his heart- it ached to know he couldn't have her back. He should leave her be, to get on with her life...to get on with her own world.

But he couldn't help but not let her forget him, or forget the Underground- the Labyrinth. He couldn't help but manipulate her dreams, provoke feelings in her for him she didn't even know she had. He had to, it was the way of the book- it was written that that was the way it would be. She would slowly start to fall for him, not be able to get the Labyrinth out of her mind as hard as she may try- not get him out of her mind. It tore at him to know exactly how she felt, he only wish she had felt it earlier, when she had her chance. Now things were going to be a lot harder. Jareth had predicted everything that had happened, he knew she would feel less and less as though she belonged in her world and more and more as though she belonged in the world she dreamt of- the Underground. He knew she would feel rejected, misunderstood, not loved...He knew it would eventually overcome her. He knew it all yet he resisted the urge to visit her in person. The dreams would have to do- he had to wait.

He had nearly given in and come to her one night, she had been dreaming so restlessly- about him no doubt- that he had so nearly come to show her that everything was alright. That he would be there for her- to hold her in his arms and whisper the mere breathe of words into her ear. He had awoken her that night- she had not been stirred by nothing. He had come in his owl form to flap his majestic white wings against her window like he had done that night where everything had all started. He had realised just then that he was making a mistake, she was too confused and young to understand. Quickly, before she had fully woken up he had flown into the tree outside her window, but not before he had cast a magic spell on the night. Sarah had felt his presence so strongly, she had felt contemptment- something she hadn't felt for days. Jareth knew that. He had sat in the tree and he had watched her and when she had gone back to sleep he had flown off, back to his world- one of his snowy feathers fluttering through her open window. He couldn't give in to her, not yet. She must first know of the consequences, but she had not been ready yet. He had needed more time- she had needed more time, more time to fully come to a decision. If Sarah truely wished to return to him it wouldn't be easy, as much as he wished he could just take her, that was not the way of The Underground. There were certain consequences.

Now, Jareth had finally felt she was ready to hear them. To see him. He could not fight staying away from her for a moment longer.

He had seen her run, run as fast as she could in the fleeting light, tears streaming down her cheeks and catching in her throat as she struggled to breathe. It tore at his heart- the cold hearted Goblin King that he had only ever been to her- that everyone knew him as. He felt it like a blow to the chest, just momentarily and it tore at him. He followed her through the night, to the park where she had collapsed on the ground in the pouring rain. He had landed in a tree to avoid his wings from getting sodden, but he was not far from her. He could not take his eyes off her. She was such a young, troubled girl and it was as though the whole world was against her. Sarah hardly ever cried, she was strong- a fighter, and seeing her like this, in this state only wrentched at him more. She was young, perhaps too young for him, and he knew it but he couldn't avoid it. He understood her, he was perhaps the only one who understood her- he could read her. He knew how she felt, he understood it all and he knew it wouldn't last for much longer. Not if he could help it. Sarah couldn't be blamed for walking away, for turning her back on the world, she was lost and lonely and her life was Underground. She knew it and Jareth knew it. Too much rejection sure as hell would get to anyone eventually.

Jareth couldn't resist it any longer. He flew out of the tree, a sudden beat of rain pounding on his wings and back, making it harder for him to fly and weighing him down. But he didn't care, he didn't have have far to fly. Without a sound, he landed on the ground near Sarah's broken down form.

"What's not fair?" A quiet voice said out of the dark.

Sarah froze, rain mingling with tears that cascaded down her face, soaking her hair so that it hung in lifeless clumps. She didn't know if the voice she had heard had been real or if she had imagined it in her dispirited and distraught state. She looked up through a curtain of sodden hair and pushed it out of her eyes, blinking against the sudden onslaught of raindrops. The rain beat down relentlessy and thunder rolled overhead in the distance. Concern began to mingle with her current feelings, and she looked around into the dark night, still sitting crumpled on the ground.

Jareth stood in the dark, only feet away from Sarah. She could not see him for the rain blinded her and she couldn't pinpoint which direction the voice had come from but she knew the voice. Better than she knew anything else. Jareth saw her tense and look around blindly. He had no problem seeing in the dark and he had cast a spell on himself ensureing he would not get wet. He would've done so for Sarah but he paused and watched her, strength drained from her eyes. Eyes that reflected her despair but that had a glimmer of hope flash in them when she had heard his voice.

"Who's there?" She spoke into the deluge timidly. Hope fluttered in her stomach and quickly her crying subsided altogether. She needn't ask the question though, she already knew. But could it really be?

"You know very well who's there." Jareth spoke stepping fowards so that suddenly he was standing right over her. She reeled back with a start, scrambling to her feet. she wiped rain out of her eyes furiously and frowned against the onslaught, looking at him openly with confused eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out and she just stood there in the downpour, her jaw slightly dropped. Words could not describe how she felt in that moment, all she could do was regard him and just stare. Jareth shifted his weight and smiled, revealing his dangerously pointed teeth but he did not make any attempt at moving anywhere. He too stood still and watched her expectantly.

Sarah shuddered at his smile, it sent shivers of cold ice- or it could've been the cold rain- running down her spine. Her heart leapt into a frantic pulsation, beating against it's cage of her ribs. Her hands shook. She couldn't bear him looking at her like this, the way he just silently regarded her. He was completely dry,the rain avoided him altogther and she knew it could only be magic. She felt like a deer trapped in the headlights of a car that thundered towards it- she was frozen in place. After everything she had been through, after everything she had felt, she couldn't believe he was here. She had to be dreaming.

But Jareth just stood there, only a few feet in front of her, dressed in his regalia- tights that hugged his skin and black knee high boots. His expression was all but unreadable- as it always was and Sarah was overwhelmed. She suddenly felt weak, her knees buckled and with a desparate widening of her eyes as she looked into his mismatched ones, she once more collapsed to the ground.


	9. Don't Tell Me Truth Hurts Little Girl

_A/N: Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying my story! It really is becoming so exciting to write and I have such a good idea in mind!_

 _Let me know what you think :)_

Don't Tell Me Truth Hurts Little Girl

Sarah woke up to the soft sound of breathing.

She could feel someone's warm breathe against her ear and it made her skin tingle at the close proximity of the warm air that brushed her skin. She could also feel the rise and fall of someone's chest that she was leaning against with her back. She could hear a heart beating out a steady rhythm. Sarah stiffened. She could not remember where she was, all she knew was that it was dark- pitch dark and the air smelt fresh as though it had been raining. She was aware of strong arms around her middle that held her preciously, pinning her close. Her eyes darted around helplessly in the black abyss, widening in alarm, but she didn't dare move a muscle.

Jareth knew Sarah was awake. He could feel her whole body stiffen and how she drew in a quick, startled breathe. He sat on the ground with her perched in his lap and her head rested against his shoulder. He held her tight and close for fear that she would get cold- she was completely soaked from head to toe. Her hair felt soft against his cheek and gentle and right then, he longed for her more than he longed for anyone- ever. But he would not let her know it- not after what she had done to him.

Jareth pushed Sarah out of his arms and onto the cold floor that was sodden and an icy reminder of everything that she had gone through. He got up hastily- behind her and out of sight from her. The darkness enveloped him and Sarah shivered as she heard him step away, but she still dared not move . She could feel something- almost like electricity pulsating outwards from him and it scared her to feel his power, so close and so strong. A gust of wind swept past her, picking up her wet hair and whipping it across her face. She could feel him leaving her, regretting what he had done. He should have left when she fainted- he had let his troubled feelings get in the way of his senses.

"Jareth." Sarah spoke quietly, in a voice so vulnerable and soft it made him stop.

"Please."

Her voice was barely an audible whisper. He fought himself with everything he had not to go back to her- he couldn't give in and he already had too much. Though it was completely dark, he could see her easily. She sat, defeated on the ground, her legs folded up beneath her and her hands buried in the grass. She seemed so small and broken. He had never seen her like this before.

"Jareth, please." The way she said his name stung, it was so pleading.

"I'm sorry." Sarah hesitated and her voice trailed off. All Jareth could do was stand and watch her quietly.

"I'm sorry I turned you down." She uttered. Closing her eyes, she fell back onto the ground and lay still. Fighting with all the power he had not to go and scoop her up in his arms and take her back to the Underground with him, Jareth turned and walked away. He could not give in to her...not yet. It began to drizzle again and Sarah heard a dog that sounded like Merlin bark nearby, but she didn't care. She could feel Jareth retreating- ignoring her and it wrentched at her heart. What had she been thinking? Tears began to roll down her reddened cheeks once more and she silently wept into the night.

"Sarah! Where are you?" She could hear her father's voice shouting somewhere nearby and Merlin barked excitedly again.

"Sarah honey, it's late. I know you're here, let's just go home." She could see a flashlight shine it's beam through the blackness as her dad grew nearer. All she could do was sit still. She didn't know what to think right now. She hadn't realy expected Jareth to just leave her like that- she thought perhaps they might have just talked, but she also didn't expect him to just take her back and return to Labyrinth with her.

Sarah was snapped back to reality like a tug to the heart, when her father's flashlight shone onto her face- illuminating her tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes that blinked widely and frowned in the sudden bright light.

"Oh Sarah." Her dad walked over to her and put his hand out to her on the floor. Merlin bounded over and practically tackled her- he was so excited to see her. She took his hand and let him pull her up, wiping tears from her eyes with the back of hand.

"Come on, it's not so bad." He said, trying his best to give her a comforting smile. Ignoring the situation at hand he patted her on the back and said, "Let's go home and get some dinner. Karen made another wonderful meal." Sarah allowed herself to reluctantly walk behind him back to the house, Merlin bounding ahead. Walks in the dark at night were lots of fun for him.

 _If only he knew what is really going on,_ Sarah thought bleekly.

No one would ever know. Crossing the bridge, and dragging her feet, Sarah took one more look into the darkness from where they had just come. No sign of Jareth, not even a toot of an owl- it was like he had never been there and she had imagined everything.

 _He really did just leave me_ , she thought with a sinking feeling. _He doesn't care._


	10. As The Pain Sweeps Through

_A/N: What will Sarah do to see Jareth again? Will she ever see him again?_

 _Read on to find out ;) And please don't forget to comment- it makes me write and post quicker! Motivation is any writers best friend. :')_

AS THE PAIN SWEEPS THROUGH

Sarah could barely think straight the rest of the night. She could not believe what had happened, she could not believe he had actually come to her...and this time it hadn't been a dream. _He must care about me if he came_ , Sarah thought. _But then why would he just leave me without hesitation?_ Thinking this just made her depressed. She had not eaten anything when she had gotton home- she had gone straight to her room- shivering from the wet, but she didn't care. She had sat down on her bed- dripping, and just thinking. She felt like crying again, she was so confused and so upset. _He had caught my fall when I fainted_ , she thought, _he must have. I woke up in his arms...I felt his breathing...I felt his arms around me...I heard his heartbeat...and then he had pushed me away like I was nothing and left. Left me crumpled and broken on the ground. How could he care?_

A tear rolled down her cheek and she shivered again. " _Best get changed or you will catch the death of cold!"_ She heard the ever so familiar voice of her mother say. She missed her mom, but she barely thought about her these days. _She also just left me._ Sarah thought, grabbing Lancelot from her bed and flinging him across the room angrily. _Not a soul cares about me._

More tears flowed down her face as she stood up and crossed over to her cupboard where she brought out some dry clothes and changed. She saw the white shirt and waistcoat hanging at the back that she had worn the day she had run the Labyrinth to save her baby brother- the day her life had changed. The sight of it tore at her- all she wanted to do now was go back and she flung the doors closed.

That night, for once, Sarah had no dreams of the Underground or of Jareth. It was as if a spell had been lifted and her dreams had finally returned to normal. But Sarah did not feel relief. She knew exactly what was happening.

"He won't let me see the Labyrinth anymore, he won't come to me, because he regrets what he did." She said to herself in the morning when she woke up. "He wants to forget about me." Her heart fluttered in her chest and sank down, making her feel sick.

She got up and went to her vanity. Perhaps she could still see her friends and talk to them- it had been 3 days since she had last seen them. She realised now even more than she did before that they really were all she had.

She had no real friends at school, no one she could talk to about anything and each day she sat in class she realised more and more what a waste of time and what a bore school, and her life was. Until she had run the Labyrinth, until she had met all the amazing friends she had made in her short time there and until she had met Jareth. Shaking her head, she pushed the thought of school back to the back of her mind and turned her attention back to her mirror. Gone were her photos that framed it's edges and the Goblin King statue. On returning home Sarah had hastily put them all away, she had thought they were childish and had wanted to forget it all. Now, she opened her drawer and pulled out the purple statue of Jareth. She had never known he was real, how could she have? She had never known any of it was real. She had only thought of it all as her favorite fantasy. The statue had never had so meaning to it as it did now and she held it close to her chest. She would never be able to forget and she didn't really want to. Setting the statue back onto it's rightful place beside the mirror on the vanity Sarah took a deep, shuddering breathe. It was all gone now and she realised how much truth hurt.

"Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo." She called quietly, looking dolefully into the mirror.

A long moment went by where nothing happened and Sarah held her breathe. _Oh, please let it work!_ She thought desparately. She didn't know what she would do if it didn't. Seconds ticked by and still nothing happened- no reasuring answer from Hoggle, no warm face of Ludo or Didymus appeared.

"Hoggle?" Sarah tried again, this time with a nervous tremor in her voice and a dreading feeling in her stomach.

 _It's not working._

Sarah leaned closer in but all hope was lost- her forlorn reflection was all that looked back at her. She knew they weren't going to come- she knew what had happened, she had just hoped it would never have to come to this.

"Oh it's not fair!" She yelled jumping up, the chair toppling over. "None of this is fair, how could it be?" Her brows furrowed together in anguish. She recalled what she had once told Hoggle- the time she had snatched his precious jewels from him and he had cried out that it wasn't fair. " _No it isn't, but that's the way it is."_ She had told him when she had realised life really wasn't fair and that it was just a tough mess. Still, now she couldn't help but feel as though the whole world was against her- and it really wasn't fair. Not at all.

She knew Jareth had stopped her from being able to see her friends and she knew it was because he wanted her to move on. Days ago, Sarah would have been glad about this- not about not being able to see her friends again, but glad that she would be allowed to forget about him. She had absolutely no idea what to do now.

 _"As the pain sweeps through- makes no sense for you, every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all."_

Sarah thought of how Jareth had sung to her, those words- did he know what would happen? Did he know this was going to happen? It had all seemed so magical- it was magical. She had experienced real, rare magic- and not just the kind of glitter and that made dreams come true. She had felt magic flow between Jareth and herself as she danced in his arms and when she looked up into his eyes she had felt something. Something so real it had been hard to deny. She was young and confused, her heart was a fooled heart and she hadn't fully understood any of it. No one had ever looked at her the way he had in those moments.

 _But if he knew what would happen, then did he mean it when he sung the next part?_ Sarah thought.

 _"But I'll be there for you as the world falls down."_

Sarah suddenly collapsed to the floor, leaning her back against her bed. She realised now...how could she have been so foolish and blind? All she had needed to do was recall the lyrics he had sung to her to understand exactly how he felt.

 _"I'll place my love within the stars." " I'll place the sky within your eyes" ," I'll place the moon within your heart."_ And right at the end as she was running away to escape the ballroom she remembered- _"Falling in love._ " His clear baritone voice had floated over to her as she was trying to desperately escape. She hadn't paid attention, she hadn't listened...

He had sung everything that he had felt, he had held her so tenderly and had looked at her with longing in his mismatched eyes. And Sarah had overlooked it all and had ignored him.

"Oh, what am I supposed to do?" She muttered, a sinking feeling in her stomach. He was playing games with her, or he was confused himself.

 _He doesn't want to be rejected a second time...it has to come from me this time._

She just didn't know what she would do. She thought about her family, her life. She felt utterly confused and in the biggest predicament she had ever been in. She was only 14, turning 15 soon, but she had never felt like this before.

The only thing she could think to do was let Jareth come to her when he was ready- if he ever wanted to see her again. She didn't think calling for him would work- she doubted it was that simple. Otherwise she would just have to accept things the way there were and try to move on. But Sarah knew she would never, ever be able to do that.


	11. Aunt Gail

_A/N: Updating early because I couldn't wait to get this chapter out, it's nice and long, and also because your reviews have been so great- please don't stop keeping them coming!_

 _Aunt Gail isn't entirely my own character, she's actually from "Seven Minutes In Heaven", a 1985 movie also starring Jennifer Connelly. It's one of those underrated movies and it should be up there with "The Breakfast Club", "Sixteen Candles" and Labyrinth. But of course Labyrinth will always be the best. Anyways, I suggest if you haven't watched the movie, that you do! It's so good._

 _This is the first chapter where Sarah's thoughts get just a leeetle naughty ;) It's not a lot yet, but remember, I do plan to put this story to M-rating as it progresses, so there's no backing out from here on in!_

 _Enjoy and please do remember to give feedback. It really is so motivating :)_

AUNT GAIL

"Sarah, are you awake?"

Karen knocked tentatively on her closed door, her voice sounding faint to Sarah's waking ears.

She was still upset with Karen and quickly she sat up, opening tear swollen eyes and shaking her groggy head.

"Yes." She replied flatly, folding her arms across her chest defensively as Karen opened the door. She was already dressed- dressed to go out and Sarah shot a glance at her bedside clock- it was already 10am. Last night she had gone to sleep at who knows what hour and she was actually glad she had slept in for once. She hoped to god her parents weren't going out yet again and that Karen had come to tell her to look after Toby. _If she's going to ask that._.. Sarah thought, gritting her teeth.

"Did you sleep well?" Karen asked, giving Sarah a smile that seemed almost forced as she came over to the side of her bed and sat down. Karen never acted like this- Sarah could see there was a whole lot more coming from the way her stepmother spoke.

Sarah ignored the question, only regarded her stepmother with cold eyes.

"If you've come to tell me to look after Toby..." She began, but Karen quickly cut her off.

"Oh get over yourself, Sarah." She told her sternly. "Stop acting like it's the worst thing in the world I could ask of you. And no- I haven't come to tell you to look after Toby, I know you hate him."

Sarah looked down, feeling a slight pang of guilt. She didn't really hate Toby- she had said that last night out of pure frustration. In fact, she hated her stepmother far more.

"Well, what a surprise." Sarah shot back, sarcastically.

"Watch your tongue, young girl. I don't need your cheek. You won't be seeing much of Toby for a while anyway, you'll be pleased to know."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, her brow knitting together in confusion.

"What I mean to say is that your father and I have talked, and we have decided that we think it's best you stay with your aunt Gail for a while." Karen replied simply, a smug look on her face. "I'm sick of your attitude."

"What?" Sarah cried, sitting up further and becoming rigid.

"You heard me. We just don't think you're handling things too well and think it's best we both took a break from one another for a while. Your father phoned your aunt this morning and she is looking foward to you arriving."

Sarah couldn't believe they were just kicking her out but she realised that it had been something inevitable and that it was bound to happen sooner or later. She just didn't think it would be Karen telling her.

"Well then, when do I go?" She asked, jutting out her chin and giving her stepmother a typical bratty Sarah look as she tightened her crossed arms.

"Whenever you're dressed." Her stepmother said, ignoring Sarah's attitude and getting up. "And do try to not take your time." She said, as she walked out her room and closed the door behind her once more.

"Ohh." Sarah muttered to herself, fuming. _Just great. Aunt Gail.._.

Gail was a sweet woman and she really did care for her niece, but she could be so irritating and prying. Sarah knew she would have no time to herself at her house- although she had a spare room where Sarah would no undoubtedly sleep, she almost always wanted to do something together with Sarah, right from when she woke up to until she went to sleep.

Sarah let out a long built up frustrated sigh. _At least I won't have to be stuck with them and the baby._ She thought icily, glaring at her door.

Too many things had been going on in her life right now, she couldn't let something like this bother her too much. Perhaps taking a break from everything really would do her a world of good- it wouldn't do any harm to stay with Aunt Gail for a little while.

"Oh Sarah, my sweetie!" Aunt Gail exclaimed, running down the garden path to the car where Sarah's father had just pulled up outside. Sarah got out, and gestured for Merlin to follow- she had refused to go unless she could take the big shaggy dog with and her father had been forced to phone Gail to see that it was alright. She lugged a big bag behind her and gave her aunt a smile, stepping onto the pavement.

"I haven't seen you in ages! My, how you've grown! My little Sarah!" Gail gushed, flinging her arms around her niece. "We are going to have such a good time."

Sarah sighed inwardly, allowing her aunt to embrace her but making no attempt at trying to be enthusiastic. _Here we go_.

Gail seemed to just then notice Sarah's father because she quickly pulled herself together and cleared her throat.

"Robert, it's good to see you." She said, giving her brother a small smile. "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"I'd love to Gail, but really, I must be off. Karen is at home with Toby and I should just get on with my drive back home. Thank you so much for agreeing for Sarah to stay with you for a while, it really does help and I'm sure she's glad to see you. You have a lot to catch up on!" Her father said, leaning out the car window and starting the engine once more.

"Oh, all right. Typical Rob, always in a rush off to tend to his wife and baby!" Gail said teasingly.

Sarah rolled her eyes and shifted the weight of her bag from one hand to the other.

"Be good Sarah." Her dad said. "See you soon. Thanks again Gail, I'll phone you later, I really must be on my way now."

Sarah ignored her father and looked away, busying herself with keeping Merlin at heel.

"Well, we aren't keeping you from leaving!" Gail said. "Goodbye!"

"Bye." Robert called, waving his hand out the window as he drove off. Sarah watched as her dad drove down the road and out of sight. _I'm so over all this._ She thought.

"Right dearie, lets get that bag unpacked shall we?" Aunt Gail said, putting her arm around Sarah's shoulders as they started walking up the path to the front door.

"Come on Merlin." Sarah called. This was going to be an interesting stay.

Sarah had barely had two seconds to herself since she had arrived at her aunt's house an hour earlier. She had been showed to her room and had been insistently helped by Gail to unpack her bag as she had been told all of her aunt's latest news (Most of it incredibly boring and irrelevant.) She had been told about people she didn't even know- this man told a woman called Mags this, Mags had told Gail that, and this and that had happened. Sarah listened with only half an ear and barely spoke a word the whole time. Her mind was someplace far else and what went in one ear pretty much went out the other.

When they had done unpacking- which hadn't taken too long, Sarah had been ushered to the kitchen for some tea and biscuits- which she didn't really want but thought it would be rude to say no to. They were sitting on the couch sipping the hot Earl Grey her aunt had brewed and eating homemade butter biscuits when her aunt suddenly realised she hadn't asked Sarah anything about her life at all.

"So, any boys in your life, Sarah?" She asked, giving her a naughty wink. Sarah nearly spluttered her tea but managed to keep her composure. The question had been so out of the blue- she had not been expecting it.

"Uhm, no, haha." She said, giggling incredulously. _No boys in my life, only a man but he seems to be gone now._ Sarah ached inwardly. She had been trying to ignore what had happened all day and it had been so incredibly hard.

"Oh, I see." Her aunt said, giving her an unconvinced look.

"No, really, there isn't. I'm not interested in anybody." Sarah said, looking up more confidently and taking a bite of a biscuit.

"Well, that's actually for the best my dearie. Boys are so full of complications, you don't want to get into all that until you're older anyways. You must just live your life and have the most amount of fun you possibly can, while you still can. There are a lot of heartbreaks involved with boys. You don't want your pretty little heart broken- it's awful." Her aunt trailed off and seemed to focus on a point in the distance as though she was remembering something. She shook her head and looked back to her niece, smiling.

 _If she knew what I've been through_...Sarah thought. _If she just knew._

The next day went by incredibly slowly and Sarah was already getting sick of her assiduous aunt. She had been dragged along to go shopping and walking and the times that they were at the house she had been caught up with her and couldn't escape. Her aunt could talk for hours and chew anyone's ear off if given half the chance and for Sarah she definitely had that chance. _I swear she just needs a husband or someone to talk to..._ Sarah thought. It was clear she hardly ever got to talk about anything to anyone because Gail certainly told Sarah everything and poured out all of her problems and life stories to her.

By the second night Sarah had to fake feeling sick just so that she could go to her room and have some time to herself. She had hardly had any time to think about what she was going to do about Jareth and she really needed to just think and mull over her thoughts in quiet. She had slipped off to her room claiming she had a headache coming on and that she would just have a little lie down. She closed her door and let out a heavy sigh. It was nice to be away from her father, stepmother and Toby, but it really was mentally tiring being here too.

She sat down on the double bed with a thump. It was great that she had a double bed all to herself here- not like her little single bed at home, but she wished she could spend more time in it. The room she was staying in was really pleasant and anyone could get comfortable and feel at home straight away. The drapes were a light blue and the windows looked across her aunt's vegetable patch at the back of the house. The room was bright and airy. However she did miss her own room- just a little bit. She wondered when she would be allowed to go home, but for the time she was reasonably content here, giving that she would be able to have at least some time alone. There was just one thing she needed and that was her mirror- but she didn't even think there was a point since Jareth had blocked all contact to the Labyrinth. Still, she missed her friends and her heart felt heavy...and not just for them. As cruel as he had been to her, Sarah missed Jareth...missed him more than anyone.

"Oh, Jareth..." She found herself saying aloud, into the emptiness of the room.

She didn't understand the way she felt, after all he had done to her, she should rightfully resent him...like she used to. _But I never did really fully_ _resent him._ She thought. She didn't know what it was but there was just something about him that she was drawn to. She thought of his perfectly angled face, his mismatched eyes that invited her in, while at the same time warning her off. She thought of his quintessential lips, always lilted in a half smile...she thought of his sharp, dangerous teeth, so perfect in their own way. She thought of how he dressed- those black leather boots and grey tights that hugged his skin so tightly they hid nothing. Nothing...

"Oh stop it, Sarah!" She tutted to herself irritably. _How can you be thinking about all that now? He's gone_.

She lay back, her head landing in the soft downy pillows. She looked up to the ceiling, far off in thought.

 _No_. She thought. _I will not let that be the last time I see him._


	12. Time May Change Me

_A/N: I just realised that the way I've been indicating a change of scene or time hasn't come through and shown when I submit my chapters (The usual way of using asterisk's.) Hopefully I've sorted it out and that my other plan works...sorry about that!_

 _Also, the chapter title is a quote from Bowie's song, Changes :)_

 _Please keep the reviews and motivation coming!_

 _Do you know what Sarah is going to do?_

TIME MAY CHANGE ME

The next couple of days were filled with increasing despondency and nostalgia for Sarah. The more her aunt distracted her with outings and long one sided chats, the more she felt like she wasn't doing anything or making any decisions on what she was going to do.

She just didn't know how she would ever be able to get Jareth's attention again and she felt more lost than she did when she was in the Labyrinth.

She was past shedding any tears- what had happened was effecting her more deeply than anyone would ever be able to imagine and she became increasingly drawn in to herself.

Sarah couldn't try to forget about him- it was completely impossible.

Far away in his castle, the goblin King sat in his windowsill, looking out over his Labyrinth with a far off expression in his eyes, twirling a crystal ball gently in his hand. The day was fading, and it was quickly becoming night as he watched the sun slowly sink until it was hidden behind his maze and out of sight.

He had been sitting there for a long period of time, he didn't know exactly how long but he remembered the sun had still been fairly high in the azure sky when he had gone to be lost deep in his intense thoughts.

Now, the first few stars twinkled and the horizon was painted in magenta. A light breeze blew up from the far off hills, beyond his Labyrinth- the nightly mistral. Jareth's blonde hair gently blew back and fluttered quietly across his face, tickling his skin. His fingers tingled as he made two more crystal balls magically appear in his hand, moving them all around his palm in a circular motion.

His face was set in an unreadable, quiet expression- if one were to see him they might even say he looked calm and peaceful, but inside, Jareth was far from peace.

One by one he blew each crystal gently and watched them drift off out of his hand and into the night. He watched them float off across the Labyrinth until they were all out of sight. His gaze wandered over to the ashen moon that was just beginning to rise and he let out a soft sigh, barely audible in the still, heavy silence of the night.

"Sarah dear, you're father called." Aunt Gail said, opening Sarah's room door without knocking, and coming in. Sarah lay on the bed, deeply lost in thought. On her aunt's entrance however, she sat up.

"What did he say?" She queried, hoping he would have said something along the lines of going home.

It had been 5 days spent at Aunt Gail, but already it'd felt like an entire lifetime and Sarah was both mentally and physically tired. She didn't know how her aunt could keep it all up- every day going out, long talks and so much tea Sarah thought she might be sick. She was ready for her own bedroom again, her familiar life and her familiar books and toys.

"Oh, he says I should check how you're doing because he thinks another week here would do you good!" Aunt Gail replied beaming happily, coming over to sit next to Sarah on the bed.

Sarah groaned inwardly. A whole extra week? She could've sworn she hated her dad.

 _And behind it all is most probably Karen,_ Sarah thought, scowling. A frown creased her face and her aunt noticed.

"Oh it's not that bad, we'll have a spledid time!"

"I know, Aunt Gail, it's just, I'm missing my dad a bit." Sarah lied, trying her best to look convincing. Her aunt's face softened.

"Do you mind if I go for a walk?"

"Sure honey, just don't forget to be back before dark- you know I get awful worried if you're out for long." Her aunt said, standing up.

"Don't worry, I'll take Merlin with." Sarah got up and smiled at her aunt, as they left the room together. Gail walked to her own room and as soon as her aunt was out of sight, Sarah dashed for the front door, yelling for Merlin.

A bit of fresh air would do her a ton of good- she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it earlier.

"Oh Merlin." Sarah sighed, sitting down with the big shaggy dog under a tree in a park not too far off from her aunt's house. It was much different from the park in her neighbourhood- there were less trees and the grass was a lot longer and unkempt- it was clear hardly anyone ever came here.

Sarah frowned and looked up to the sky, rubbing Merlins head gently, where he sat beside her. She was so happy to escape her aunt for a bit and she yawned as she looked up to the gentle afternoon light filtering through the maple leaves. It was rapidly becoming autumn, and a few crimsom coloured leaves drifted down as a light breeze whispered through the branches. But for the time, the air was still warm and comforting. Sarah leant back and rested her head in a pillow of dry, burgundy leaves that crackled as her weight shifted.

Merlin gave a little whimper of contentment as he lay down as well, placing his head on Sarah's leg.

Another breeze stirred the leaves and Sarah closed her eyes, listening to the lulling sound it made as the dry autumn leaves stirred.

She let her thoughts wander- she still hadn't figured out what she was going to do and it felt like a constant nag in her mind, something she could not take her focus from or stop worrying about. But for the time she lay still, under the tree, the late afternoon light dancing across her beautiful face and closed eyelids as the wind blew. She let her mind open- her thoughts were free.

It was so peaceful that Sarah starting drifting off into a light sleep without realising it- that kind of sleep where you aren't quite fully asleep but rather dozing with your senses half switched off and your mind still wide awake. The vision of a vast maze came into her mind, seen from above- a birds eye view. She saw a great white owl soaring over the maze. And then, Sarah remembered something that had felt as though it'd happened years ago- herself exasperatedly exclaiming "I wish the goblins would come and take you away..." To a crying Toby. Sarah frowned, her eyes still closed. Everything had come back to her in bits and flashes, and now it all made sense.

Suddenly, she knew what she had to do.


	13. Torture Comes and Torture Goes

_A/N: This is the chapter where everything begins...What will happen?_

 _Thanks for all the lovely reviews, please do continue to love and comment :)_

 _Once more, chapter title is from a Bowie song- Loving The Alien :) Thought it was relevant as Sarah has been almost tortured emotionally (That's how she feels) by thinking she would never see Jareth again and now it's gone as quickly as it came and there is a possibilty..._

TORTURE COMES AND TORTURE GOES

That night Sarah lay in bed, looking out at the effervescent moon that shone through the window beside her bed. She had been lieing motionless for a long time, her aunt had long since gone to bed- the house was dead quiet.

"Don't worry." She muttered, so quietly she could barely hear herself. The night was still, like the calm before a storm.

She knew what she was going to do, she didn't really like the idea, but it was something she had to do. She just hoped it would go the way she planned.

When she had been in the park earlier that afternoon, laying under the tree dozing, she had remembered how she had stood in her parents room, only weeks ago and called the goblins to take Toby away. She knew that it was almost an unspoken rule- if a child was wished away to the goblins, they would have to take the child. It was that simple.

It was the way things were.

Sarah knew what she needed to do now, she had to wish Toby away again. The realization of what she would need to do dawned on her. She would never have dreamt of it in her entire life- wishing him away a SECOND time, making that mistake again. Yet, it wouldn't be a mistake this time- it would be something completely intended and even her first run in the Labyrinth had turned out to be no mistake. It was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

A pang of guilt ran through her. Was this really the right thing to do, to put an innocent baby at risk for a second time? She was using him to get what only she wanted, she knew, but her need to see Jareth again was so strong, she was unable to resist any opportunity.

She shook her head, her heart beginning to beat faster at the possibility of seeing him again. _If it's just for one more time,I need to talk to him..._ Sarah thought. She had so much to understand, yet she knew she probably never would.

She would wish Toby away, she would say the right words and the goblins would come... and their ruler would come. He would have to come, he had no choice if a child was wished away. Sarah knew it was a sworn duty the goblin King had to uphold. The only rule he had to follow.

Sarah couldn't wait to get her plan into action. She had spent so much time, so many sleepless nights thinking- racking her brains for a solution and finally she had found it. It was so simple, she couldn't believe it had taken her so long to realise it. She couldn't spend one more night, one more sleepless, overwrought night sitting around and waiting. Knowing, she had found a way.

The need to see Jareth and be in his presence was so strong, she longed for his domineering gaze to be upon her, his unreadable eyes. To see his sharp teeth as his lips curved up and parted slightly in a mocking smile- she longed for everything about him. And she couldn't wait a moment longer.

Without any further thought, without thinking of any consequences should her aunt discover her not in her room, Sarah got up and stood at the window. A shiver of unexplained excitement took hold of her body as she drew in a deep breathe and slid the window up.

She slipped out, onto the cool, dew tainted grass just as the grandfather clock in the hallway chimed midnight.

She had to get to Toby.


	14. Even Down Looks Up

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I've been really busy as it has been holidays, but I do promise to update again regularly._

 _Hope you like where this story is going- Please don't forget to let me know :)_

EVEN DOWN LOOKS UP

The excitement of Sarah's plan had made her not think all too clearly, and as soon as she was half way down the road, she hesitated in her tracks. The moon momentarily was covered by a cloud, letting the air of the night feel all too sinister and foreboding.

 _What am I doing?_ Sarah's thoughts demanded to herself in her mind. _It's the_ _middle of_ _the_ f _lippen night!_

She'd been so caught up in wanting to go straight to her home to wish Toby away that she hadn't even realised what exactly that had meant.

Her house was four and half miles from her aunts...It didn't seem that far, but it was when you were walking in the dead of the night with no torch and no shoes.

Still, Sarah was determined to reach her home, to get on with her plan. It was like an unseen force was driving her foward, reeling her in, and she couldn't resist it.

No matter if it was in the middle of the night or the broad light of the midday- Sarah had to do it right now.

With a quick glance behind her, back at her aunt's house, she continued foward, just as the moon escaped from the darkness of the cloud that had covered it, brightening up her way.

It took Sarah just under an hour to reach her house. The only light she had was that of the eerie moon and occassional streetlamp. She half stumbled, half ran the whole way- panting heavily out breathe, but she didn't stop for breathe once. Her heart pounded in her chest and she could feel the blood throbbing in her ears as she ran across streets and backyards, weaving her way and taking as many shortcuts as she could home. Her long dark hair billowed out behind her, a phantasm of black flurry in the dark night.

She didn't know what she expected to do when she got there- she hadn't even thought of how she would get in, yet alone think of how she would get to Toby if he was in his cot in her parent's room.

And as he always did, a certain white owl flew not too far off, watching Sarah voyeuristically.

Sarah ran along an overgrown path between two houses and stopped. Her house loomed up out of the pale moonlit night in front of her, only yards away. A single light glowered out of the living room window and although Sarah was hot from running the whole way, she shuddered. She had to do it.

Silently now, she crept up to the house, her feet achingly crossing the front yard. She was sure not to make a sound and she ducked below the window in the front just in case anyone was inside and would see her. She hopped to around the side of the house and pressed her back up to the cool brick. If anyone were to see her now, they would think she was trying to break in. But she was...In a certain sense.

She shifted back the way she came, edging closer to the window and peering slowly around the side to check if anyone was inside.

She didn't expect what she saw. A strange woman she had never seen in her life lay on the couch, appearing to be sleeping. She stirred as Sarah watched her, and quickly Sarah pulled her head back around the side, her eyes widening.

 _Who was_ _that?_ She thought completely confused. _Where are my parents?_

Then a thought struck her and she relaxed her shoulders, rolling her eyes. Of course- they were out and had obviously asked someone to babysit Toby while they were gone, seeing as Sarah wasn't around to do it. A smug smile lit up her face, _Good, someone else can do it for once._

A dog barked in the yard next to her, snapping her thoughts back to her plan. _This is actually perfect_ , she thought. _If the nannys downstairs, it means Toby's sleeping in his crib upstairs and there's no one else with him_. Quickly, Sarah snuck around the back of the house, to below her parent's room. She wanted to do this as quickly as possible before they came back home and she had no idea how long they would be. She looked up to the room and her heart an excited beat when she saw that one window was open. Looking around behind her to make sure no one was watching, Sarah crossed over to the maple tree below the window and began to climb it.

It was a lot higher than it looked, and with not much light, Sarah clung onto the firm branches as hard as she could as she climbed. Her mind reeling, she reached the top and crossed over onto the biggest branch she could see that was closest to the window. It swayed under her weight, but she managed to grab the windowsill and hoist herself up before she lost her balance. Quietly she lifted herself up and looked into her parent's felt strange being back, especially in the dead of night and without coming in through the rest of the house.

Toby was fast asleep in his cot and the light of the hallway shone dimly through the slightly open door. Sarah swung her legs over the edge of the window, but hesitated as her feet the reached the soft carpet below the windowsill. Seeing Toby made her second question what she was about to do, he was so innocent and only a baby...Should she really be getting him into all this for a second time? She knew now that he wouldn't get hurt or come to any harm, but she still felt a pang of guilt as she silently tiptoed over to his cot. Her hair was a mess, it hung lifelessly over her shoulders and had a few twigs and leaves in it. Her clothes she wore, old comfortable tracksuit pants that she slept in and a loosely fitting T-shirt were also dirty but Sarah didn't take any notice. She reached the cot and peered down at Toby's resting face.

"Oh Toby..." She quietly muttered. She looked over at his resting form in his red and white striped pajamas. He had grown since she'd last seen him. He looked so peaceful, wrapped up in a light blanket and clutching a stuffed teddy bear. _Thankfully not Lancelot_ , Sarah thought ruefully. The clock in the hallway chimed 1am and Sarah's heart beat started speeding up as she gripped the sides of the cot, her knuckles turning white. It was now or never, because she was running out of time and she was scared the woman babysitting had woken up from the clock chiming and would come upstairs to check on Toby.

Quickly, Sarah reached her arms down and gently scooped him up. He stirred slightly, moving his mouth and swallowing, but he didn't wake.

Sarah crossed over to the alcove by the big double windows, holding him tightly in her arms. She hoped this would work, but why shouldn't it? If a child was wished away, the goblins had to come...

Sarah glanced over her shoulder and took a deep breathe. She involuntarily closed her eyes as she held the sleeping Toby up, to avoid looking into his little angelic face and feeling more guilty than she already did.

The snowy white owl that had been following her earlier sat in the tree outside, unnoticed and unmoving as it watched her.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away." Sarah said, a surge of confidence going through her.

"Right now."


	15. Midnight Blows In Through The Window

_A/N: Sorry for once again not updating in a little while...This is not becoming a usual excuse but I really have been super busy lately and it's been mine and my dad's birthday recently. Anyways- straight back to the story. I personally really like this chapter, it took me a while to write, but you can let me know what you think :) Jareth and Sarah will soon start to heat up, I promise :)_

MIDNIGHT BLOWS IN THROUGH THE WINDOW

Nothing happened for moment and Sarah was beginning to wonder whether it wasn't working when a strong gush of wind came through the open window, bringing with it leaves and other debris from the trees outside. Sarah had to lower Toby and rest him on her hip as she shielded herself from the sudden onrush of sticks that flew into her face and leaves that blurred her vision as she turned away.

She crouched over, holding Toby tightly. He had woken up and she put her hand over his mouth to stop him from crying out loud. She could see his eyes widen in the dim light and how he tried to push her hand away.

He was frightened.

All of a sudden, the wind stopped, and Sarah looked up expectantly.

There was nothing, or no one in the room. It was all silent and peaceful as it had been a few seconds ago- as though nothing had happened.

Sarah furrowed her brow for the umpteenth time that night in concentration, as she tried to think about what had just happened.

A revolting sound behind her snapped her attention away and she drew in a quick breathe, whirling around towards the window. There was nothing there, but she knew very well what had been- goblins.

She could hear them running around the room in the dark, making terrible sounds that would scare anyone, if she hadn't known what they were now. They giggled, making disgusting, choking noises and Sarah could hear them climbing in the cupboards and drawers and on top of the bed. Every time she turned to face the sounds however, they were gone.

Toby began frantically trying to push Sarah's hand away from his mouth and he made little whimpering sounds, trying to wriggle out of her firm grasp.

She knew how frightening this must all be for a baby...and it wasn't the first time he had experienced it.

"Where are you?" Sarah demanded into the room, but only silence and then a little giggle was heard, from what direction, she couldn't say.

"I know you're here and I know what you want!" She said, jumping as she felt something brush against her legs in the dark.

She couldn't help but feel a little scared too, even though she was the reason they were here. The goblins would always freak Sarah out.

Another gush of wind whirled through the window, making the goblins run unseen in an excited frenzy around Sarah.

They wanted what they had come for.

"Show yourselves, I know who you are!" Sarah said, over the sound of the wind and the rustling leaves that blew through the room. She just hoped the woman downstairs wouldn't hear anything suspicious and come up.

"And I know you can't take him until your King arrives." Sarah said, still spinning on her heels as she tried to see the goblins. She ignored the leaves that blew into her face.

"So where is he?"

Almost as if on command, a bright surge of light filled the room through the window, creating a strong surge of power which knocked Sarah to the ground and sent her sprawling. Toby flew out of her hands and before Sarah could worry about whether he had hurt himself she had hit her head on the leg of the crib, which knocked her out cold. All she remembered seeing before her eyes closed was a white owl fly into the room, beating it's powerful wings furiously.

***%%%&&&$$$##

The silence was so loud, it made not a sound.

Sarah stumbled through the darkness, so black it was heavy and thick. She stopped. She had no idea where she was. She couldn't see and she couldn't hear.

All she knew was her entire body ached- she was bruised and battered, hurt and exhausted. Her legs gave way and she collapsed to the ground- all energy drained. All strength far withdrawn, every sparing little bit of it. She let her head rest on the hard ground where she lay on her side and she closed her eyes- it made no difference whether they were open or not because the blackness that greeted her was all the same.

 _I've run so long...I've run so far,_ was all she could manage to think, echoed by the familiarity of a song sung to her long, long ago. Those same words...

Sarah let out a weak, shuddering breathe. I don't even know where I am.

She tried to move, but the best her body could muster was a silent little sob. A sob from a torn, weary and frightened heart, that slowly beat rhythmically inside her chest.

It felt like it was getting slower...every beat seemed to draw out longer and an unexpected wave of peace settled over her.

Sarah slowly began to slip away...The feeling of peace enveloped her as her heart rate slowed down even more.

Just then a pale sliver of something slipped out of the dark, and it took Sarah a moment to realise that what she was looking at was a thin slice of the waning moon. She hadn't known her eyes had opened again- it was so dark it had all looked the same.

She stared at the moon, mesmerized. It almost seemed to be getting bigger, drawing nearer to her, beckoning her closer, with every sedated effort her heart made to beat.

Her head started to throb and she winced, drawing in one deliberate, tight breathe. Just right before she slipped completely away, Sarah was aware of a warm, comforting hand- a hand she felt she had been seeking for so long- rest on her chest, over her heart. The heat emanating from it surged new energy into her and she opened her eyes, placing her own hand over the unknown hand that still rested firmly, yet gently on her chest. The touch of her skin against the other persons made her whole body tingle, and she was very aware when she felt lips brush across her cheek- warm, intimate breathe making her skin prick as they came to rest lightly on top of her ear. She flinched at the sudden, unexpected tender contact, but then she leaned towards it, yearning more.

"I'll place the moon within your heart." The lips whispered, the voice so deep and melodic she could fall asleep just listening to it.

She longed for more contact, for the voice to speak again, for the hand to stay resting on her chest, almost controlling her heartbeat. For the lips to brush her skin again.

"I..." The voice began, but suddenly it was all feeling and sounding very faint and Sarah could no longer hear what it said.

 _Whats's happening?_ She thought, as the pain in her head increased to an unbearable pounding and as the soft hand and gentle voice disappeared altogether as if they had never been.

**&&&&****%%%$$$

Sarah came to before she opened her eyes. She couldn't remember where she was or what she had been doing, but she was aware of a terrible pain in her head. She groaned, opening her eyes and sitting up from where her neck had been craned in an awkward position against Toby's cot...

 _Toby's_ _cot_! Sarah thought in alarm just as she looked up and the events that'd just happened moments ago came flooding back into her memory.

"Toby!" Sarah cried in alarm, remembering how he had been flung out of her arms.

The room was darker than ever- the light in the passage had switched off during the time she had been knocked out and the moon that had shone so brightly earlier was now no where to be seen. Sarah was aware of eyes watching her from all angles but she didn't care. Her only thought was that her baby brother was safe.

"What have I done..." She mumbled. She tried to get up but her head hurt so much, throbbing so badly she could feel the blood pulsing through a vein above her eye and pumping loudly in her ears.

"Don't worry, Toby is quite fine." A sudden, familiar voice said out of the shadows. The same voice that was in her dream.

 _He's here_ , Sarah thought.


	16. I Move The Stars For No One

I MOVE THE STARS FOR NO ONE

Sarah whirled around, stumbling on the ground.

Jareth stood in front of the window looming tall above her on the floor. An unfelt wind whirled around him, causing his ash blonde hair to whip around his face and his grey cape to flutter and wrap around his lithe, yet strong form. Toby was held casually in his arms, looking content and happy.

Jareth's face was set in a firm expression- his familiar hint of a smile replaced by a look of stern pity as he gazed onto Sarah.

Regaining her breathe she had lost when she'd first seen him, Sarah rushed to her feet- ignoring the searing pain in her head.

Jareth noticed her wince, and cocked his head to the side, a flash of interest crossing his eyes in the dark and what might have been concern. His lips relaxed ever so slightly, as though he were going to say something, before tightening firmly again.

Sarah's mouth was slightly open, as she stared at the goblin King standing tall and mighty in her parents room, holding her baby brother. What a thing- to be replaying everything exactly the way it had happened mere weeks ago. She gulped- she had no idea what to say now that he was here.

All Sarah could do was admire Jareth and look upon him, gawking at his mighty presence. The feeling of longing she had felt for weeks was gone, and only confusion was left in it's place. He made her feel confused- so confused. The only time she wasn't sure about herself was when she was around him.

A minute might have passed by before the silence was broken. Sarah realised Jareth was waiting for her to speak. She had after all, called him.

"Please..." She managed to begin quietly, but was cut off as Jareth stepped towards her menacingly. Without thinking, Sarah took a step backwards, her words swallowed. The smile that she knew all too well crossed his face, mocking her wariness of him.

Sarah felt inferior to the goblin King- she always did a bit, but when he looked at her that way she felt so unimaginably small. She realised that despite everything she knew about him (which wasn't much) she was still wary of him- wary of his power. She still didn't entirely know how he felt about her- if he felt anything at all.

In front of Sarah stood a man who was capable of doing anything. The whole world was in his palms- he could make anything become possible. Anything.

Sarah knew she had to be confident. She may feel small besides his supremacy but she couldn't act it. She couldn't let him see her weakness- her weakness that was him.

"Please listen to me." She said more boldly, taking a challenging step foward and jutting out her chin to meet his stare evenly.

Finally, Jareth spoke. His voice meeting her ears felt like smooth honey.

"What is it now, Sarah?"

The way he said her name made her skin tingle. How many times had this man made her tingle? Sarah looked away and set her sights on Toby who was staring at her, but looking exceptionally content for a baby who was held in the arms of a dangerous goblin King.

Jareth stepped foward again and she was about to back up once more, before catching herself and standing her ground firmly.

The thought of his voice and what he wore had distracted her so much that now she had forgotten what she was going to say.

Sarah blushed deeply and hoped he wouldn't be able to see her in the dim light.

All she could do was stare up at his face, wide eyed and gaping mouthed as he advanced on her.

***$$$%%%%&&&&

Jareth had known Sarah would summon for the goblins. He knew she was a clever a girl and would eventually work out the one and only way to get his attention.

He was sworn- it was part of his duty as goblin King to accept any child wished away to the goblins and the Underground. He had to take them back to his Labyrinth, no matter who they were or why they were wished away. It was practically the only rule he had to follow and Jareth knew Sarah understood it.

She didn't know what she was doing, she was so young and naive- she was just a foolish girl. There was no way she could understand the repercussions of her wish and what it meant for her.

 _How she turns my world,_ Jareth thought icily. But could he really blame her?

She starved and near exhausted him but she couldn't be blamed- it was his fault, it was his fault for letting her believe there would ever be something...something between them.

Jareth wanted to kick himself, he was forced to appear at her wish and he couldn't bear to break her little heart even more.

He flew into the window and transformed into his human form just as he saw Sarah be knocked out from the force of his powerful magic used to transform him. Toby flew out of her hands and Jareth caught him gracefully, deeply murmuring to the baby to stop his cries.

He looked onto Sarah, her head resting painfully against the side of the cot. Jareth couldn't stand seeing Sarah hurt, and it always seemed to be his fault. She had hit her head so hard and he rushed over to her without thinking, the wind swirling his cape around them both as he knelt down besides her. Shifting Toby to one arm, Jareth put his hand against Sarah's chest.

Touching her felt like an electric shock and he sharply pulled his hand back. This is what her effect was on him and his magic. He almost couldn't handle it.

Trying to ignore the electricity that pulsed through his hand, through the black customary gloves he wore, Jareth placed his hand gently back on her chest, right above her breast. He could feel her heartbeat there- somewhat faint and labored but there all the same. The longer he kept his hand there, the more he felt her heartbeat steady out and return to it's normal pace. He shouldn't be interfering and using magic on her body but he couldn't just leave her for he was the cause for all this. Subconsciously, Sarah's hand moved to rest on top of his and Jareth was about to pull away from her contact, but decided against it. He was so drawn to her. This was the first time she had ever touched him- and even though she was unconscious, Jareth savoured the moment.

He leant down and placed his soft lips gently above her ear, accidentally brushing them across her cheek as he moved to whisper carefully to her.

"Oh, Sarah." He breathed delicately to her unconscious form. How could he stay angry with her?

He was about to say more when Sarah stirred, her eyelids fluttering. Quickly, Jareth pulled his hand back from where it rested against her and got up, returning to his spot in front of the window.

When Sarah had woken up, he had seen her pain as she stood. He had tried to hold a firm, unforgiving expression, but seeing her wince and knowing how much her head ached made Jareth's sterness slip for a second. He had to shield his inner emotions from her, she could never know of them again. He had made the biggest mistake in ever letting his feelings get in the way of his senses and he couldn't let her even catch a hint of what he really felt.

Jareth had not known what to say, so he had remained quiet, waiting for Sarah to speak first. It was a long time before she did but he quickly cut her off as he took an intimidating step towards her. The tone of her voice was too soft, too gentle, he couldn't let her speak to him like that- she had to be wary of him, she had to fear him. It was for her own good.

But when Sarah had stepped foward, jutting out her chin and challenging him back, even though he could see she was scared and trying to hide it, Jareth was reminded of the old Sarah. The Sarah who had run through his Labyrinth- that determined, undeterred Sarah.

Jareth couldn't let her be that way anymore.


	17. It's A Crystal, Nothing More

_A/N: So this is where the story really starts to kick off :) Just a friendly reminder that I do plan increasing it to M rating, and that time draws nearer with every chapter I write! So don't say I didn't warn you . Please keep the reviews coming- I LOVE to hear all the feedback and opinions :)_

IT'S A CRYSTAL, NOTHING MORE

Sarah watched as Jareth took two more graceful steps towards her.

There was something different in the way he moved- he almost seemed hostile, but before she could hesitate and turn away from his searing gaze, he was inches away.

A look of cold cruelty crossed his face, anger pulsating outwards from him before Sarah was aware of him raising his hand to her face.

Sarah's heart dropped and she drew in a horrified breathe, ducking her face away to the side and resting her cheek against her shoulder. Her eyes clenched shut, awaiting the sharp reality that was sure to follow, should he strike her.

She couldn't believe he would do this to her, and for the first time in his presence, Sarah felt real fear for the man who stood before her.

A small whimper escaped her as Jareth's hand made contact with the soft, delicate skin of her face, and it took Sarah a moment to realise he hadn't hit her.

She opened her eyes, trembling as Jareth gently stroked her face with his gloved hand, trailing his thumb above her cheekbone, wiping away a tear that had escaped her eye.

Confusion clouded her in eyes, why was he doing this?

She watched, unmoving as the Goblin King gently drew his hand back, placing it onto Toby's leg who was held in his other arm, as he gazed, unblinkingly into her eyes.

For once, Sarah saw real pity there, and it scared her more.

"What have you done..." Jareth whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.

***$$$%%%^^&&&&&

Jareth had raised his hand to Sarah without thinking. He would never consciously and directly hurt her, but he had been so furious he hadn't thought. She shouldn't have called him back because now things were going to be a lot more difficult and complicated.

He was angry with himself for once more letting his feelings for her get in the way of his logic- he almost couldn't help being more and more drawn to her, and being the composed and always in control man that he was, he felt he could not cope with how she made him feel. It confused and aggravated him.

The girl didn't know what she did to him, and what she was about to cause. Jareth softened his gaze as he looked deep into her confused eyes- she really had no idea. He knew why she had wished Toby away again, why she had wanted him back. She had fallen for him and it was all his fault.

Jareth kicked himself for toying with such a sweet, innocent young heart.

***###$$$%%%^^^&&&

"I knew you had to come." Sarah said, glancing at the baby held securely in his arms and standing her ground before the Goblin King. Her confidence had returned and she tried to forget how he had just moments ago caressed her face and looked into her eyes.

Jareth's face softened and he shifted his weight in front of her.

The powerful presence Sarah felt from him was overwhelming, and even though he stood quietly and unspeakingly, his power was strong and it took a lot from within Sarah to keep her ground and her voice steady. She felt like her presence was non existent compared to his and she battled not to dwindle before him.

When Jareth spoke, it felt like powerful electricity was hitting her.

"You really have no idea what you have done, do you?" He said, so quietly it was barely louder than a whisper. He cocked his head slightly to the side, almost amused, but inside Jareth felt far from amusement. He knew what the consequences were and Sarah was about to find out things she perhaps didn't want to hear.

"Wha, what do you mean?" She stammered, frowning, her heart beginning to race.

"Isn't it clear, young Sarah?" Jareth said. He was so near to her, yet he took another small step even closer.

She could only frown up at him and he noticed her tremor. She still had no idea.

"You think you can call me back, wish away your baby brother, and expect what? What did you expect Sarah?"

Sarah was lost for words. What did she really expect? She gulped and inched backwards, realising the menace and danger in what he was saying.

''Your baby brother is coming with me, but you..."He trailed off and looked Sarah up and down with cold, unpredictable eyes- making her feel all the more vulnerable. "You are staying. You did a very foolish thing and there's nothing you can do now."

Sarah's mouth gaped open and her eyes widened, as the weight of Jareth's words sank in. The weight of what felt like a thousand tonnes came crashing down onto her shoulders and she suddenly found it was hard to breathe.

"No, there must be another way!" She cried, remembering the woman asleep downstairs but not caring to lower her voice.

"That's not fair!"

"Such a pity..." Jareth said, sounding faint as he began to fade away as he stepped backwards still with Toby held in his arms.

"No!" Sarah screamed, trying to grab Toby from him and rushing fowards, as he slowly started fading into the dark.

"Take me with you, give Toby back!" Tears escaped her eyes and for the second time that night Jareth felt a pang of guilt as he saw her pain because of him. Yet, she had brought it upon herself.

"Here, I've brought you a gift." He said, sounding fainter still as he conjured up a crystal ball that appeared in his palm. He let it drift towards her as he began to fade more. Sarah barely noticed, how could he do this to her? Give her a crystal when she needed her brother back?

She tried to grab him but her hands connected with thin air just as he disappeared altogether.

"No!"Sarah wailed. Jareth's low chuckle followed, faint and echoey, sounding out of the darkness.

"It will show you your dreams."


	18. It Will Show You Your Dreams

_A/N: I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. It is the nicest escape after a long, boring day that contains no fantasy. Please let me know what you are thinking in the comments. More comments= more writing and quicker updates :)_

IT WILL SHOW YOU YOUR DREAMS

Sarah jerked awake.

For a moment she was stunned- she couldn't remember where she was and she didn't know what she had woken up for. The night sky was still dark- it had that heavy, yet fresh feeling that came with the early hours of the morning and it took Sarah a moment to realise she was back at her aunt's house, in her temporary bedroom.

Confused, she sat up and swung her legs out from under the covers, placing her feet on the cool wooden floor. The room appeared to sway slightly and Sarah blinked in the dark- she felt awful. As she rubbed her head, a sharp pain was felt at the back of her head and she was aware of her heart beating faster than normal. For a moment, she thought she was having a heart attack and she struggled to breathe. What had woken her up so dramatically?

She lay back down cautiously, resting her throbbing head once more onto the pillow as wave of nausea swept over her. Closing her eyes and taking in deep, calming breathes, Sarah tried to fall back to sleep. She had no idea what had just happened.

She turned over, her head shifting on the pillow as she opened her eyes instantly and gasped. Something hard was under her pillow! Sitting up quickly, she moved to pull it back and reveal a crystal ball.

Sarah's heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach, just as everything came flooding back to her.

Far off in the Underground, a baby could be heard crying.

The throne room was filled with goblins drinking ale out of barrels and wooden mugs, making a raucous as they always did. The scene that played out was almost exactly the same as a few weeks ago. Toby sat in a pit filled with blankets and jeering goblins that teased and scared him and made him wail. Jareth sat in his usual position on his throne- one leg casually thrown over the arm, grey tights hugging his skin and a white poets shirt folding open loosely at his chest, revealing soft skin.

Once more, Jareth had the baby in his possession and felt completely anxious and worried.

Rubbing his temples and placing his chin in his palm, he shook his head and tried to block out all the noise. It was giving him a headache and he felt his temper beginning to rise.

"Silence!"He roared suddenly, leaping up and hitting the side of his boot with his riding crop. The goblins hurriedly fell silent and all turned to look at their King.

"Somebody keep the baby quiet! I can't stand the wailing!"

He spun on his heel and strode moodily over to the window which looked out over his Labyrinth. Jareth's whole body was tense, he wouldn't be able to relax until everything was sorted and the way they should be. Conjuring up a crystal ball in his right hand, the image of Sarah appeared in it's glassy depths. She was sitting back in her room at her aunt's house and she seemed to be stressed out of her mind. Jareth could almost hear her heart beat wildly as he watched her begin to quiver. She too held a crystal ball in her hands- the one he had given her earlier just as he had disappeared with Toby.

He only hoped she would know what to do with it.

Sarah looked into the crystal ball held in her hand. Momentarily, the pain in her head was gone as she stared at the translucent orb, trembling. A sliver of the bright moon snuck out from behind a tree outside, as it began it's decent towards dawn. The pale milky light peered through her window, glowering past her shoulder and making the crystal gleam. Before, it had seemed so plain and simple, but now it shone with a magical sparkle and Sarah could see each tiny little glimmer clearly as they bounced off her walls and reflected on the ceiling. Enchanted by it's beauty, Sarah looked closer, holding it up to her face.

She stared transfixed as from deep within the crystal she began to see an image appear. At first it was hazy, but as the seconds ticked by and as Sarah looked harder she could clearly see the image of a great maze appear in the crystals sparkling depths. She remembered what Jareth had said, " _It will show you your dr_ eams."

Not knowing what to think, Sarah continued to watch as a scene unfolded. It was dark in the crystal now, but the light began to dance and shimmer and before she knew what she was looking at, she was watching herself fall. The Sarah in the crystal wore a beautiful dress- she was dressed exquisitely in long flowing golds and silvers, and her hair hung loosely in generous curls. She was falling, drifting almost, in slow motion. Gravity seemed to be defied as she slowly descended, and the real Sarah drew in a tight breathe. All around the Sarah in the crystal were pieces of what seemed to be a room. A beautiful silk drape wrapped itself around her as she tried to desperately free herself, and cushions fell in the dozen, all slowly descending with whole little world in the crystal was upside down. A mirror drifted by, and the real Sarah leant foward, eager to see what was in it's tiny reflection. Inside, in the mirrors depths, ticked a clock, it's time sped up on a face that showed 13 hours. Sarah knew that clock anywhere, it was the reason she had raced so desperately through the Labyrinth all those weeks before. The Sarah in the crystal must have noticed too, for she tried to push the mirror away with white gloved hands, graceful and delicately boned.

As if from a reaction from her light touch, the mirror unexpectedly burst, showering shards of glass everywhere. Sarah watched, stunned as the small version of herself, trapped in a crystal bubble tried to shield herself, turning her head away and drawing up her hands to cover her face. Her attempt to escape the sharp glass was unyielded, for specks of crimson appeared on her silk gown and gloves, the circles of red growing larger like rapidly spilling ink. She cried out, but the voyeuristic Sarah only saw her mouth open and her face twist in pain as from all over, she was pierced by the sharded glass. Not a sound was heard from the crystal- it was like a silent movie, but for Sarah, just watching was enough.

 _Show me my dreams?!_ She thought, suddenly furious at the Goblin Kings audacity.

In a surge of exasperation, Sarah flung the pellucid crystal at a wall across the room. She watched as the image inside it abruptly disappeared, the crystal returning to it's original self, as it too burst into tiny fragments that scattered on the ground.

Sarah dropped her head into her hands, gritting her teeth. Confusion seemed to be the only way she felt these days, on top of frustration. She couldn't understand what any of it meant. How could seeing herself being cut by a broken mirror in an upside down room be her desired dream?

 _He's messing with me,_ she thought, jerking her head back up and glaring over at the door. She hoped her aunt hadn't woken up to the sound of the crystal being smashed against the wall.

As if by magic, the moon suddenly disappeared, as it descended lower behind another tree in the garden. The room was once more shrouded in darkness and Sarah felt herself shudder as a cool breeze whipped it's way around the room through the open window. Sarah got up to close it, unhesitatingly. Outside, the darkness clung heavily to every shadow, and she just missed seeing a snowy owl make it's landing on a wide bough of the maple tree across the yard. Turning around to go back to the bed, something out of the corner of Sarah's eye caught her attention.

Looking towards the wall where the shattered crystal had been mere moments ago, there lay a perfectly ripe peach, surrounded by sparkling glitter.


	19. Daddy, Daddy Get Me Outta Here

_A/N: Sorry for not updating in a little while. Just finished exams today, so now I have all the more time to write and update more quickly!_

 _Let me know what you think and thank you to all those who take the time to write such motivating comments! xx_

Daddy, Daddy Get Me Outta Here

Sarah gawked at the peach, that had magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Come on, Sarah." Jareth muttered to the crystal he held in his hand, as he watched the girl expectantly, his brow furrowed slightly without him noticing.

 _"It's a present."_ He remembered saying to Hoggle, the first time he had given Sarah a peach. Now, instead of it being to make her lose her memory, it would serve as a whole new purpose.

Deep inside, Jareth hoped Sarah would bite the peach, but he couldn't force anything on her right now, only help her as far as he could. Something troubled him in his mind- that she wouldn't be able to do it, wouldn't be able to muster the courage to bite into something that could lead to anything happening- but he also knew Sarah was strong and was fully aware of all the consequences now, and also aware of what she wanted.

Like last time, Sarah had been manipulated into doing things she would not have chosen to do, if she hadn't had a set target in mind that drove her through the thick and thin- Toby. This time was no different, Sarah knew exactly what she wanted and she knew exactly what needed to be done. She had learnt.

A soft sigh passed narrowly through Jareth's lips without him noticing, as he watched Sarah raise the perfectly round fruit to her lips.

***###$$$%%%&&&&***

Sarah bit into the peach delicately and slowly. As much as she needed to get Toby, she was in no hurry to find out what strange hallucinations and surprises would be in store for her this time round. She had begun to hate peaches since after her Labyrinth ordeal- they reminded her too much of what could've been, and what she had lost.

None the less, through gritted teeth and closed eyes, Sarah bit the peach, trying to ignore the sweet taste that oozed into her mouth and dripped down her chin.

For a moment the air seemed to hold it's breathe. A beat went by where nothing happened and slowly Sarah chewed the mouthful of sweetness and swallowed, her throat feeling tight.

Images of the ballroom scene flashed through her mind and she winced inside. She hoped she wouldn't have to experience something like that again, for she didn't know if she would be able to cope with the rush of emotions she had felt the first time she'd danced in Jareth's arms. The second time would only be worse because this time, Sarah knew what she wanted.

She opened her eyes, now feeling apprehensive. Perhaps she was meant to eat more of the peach before anything happened?

But last time all it had taken was one bite, and she didn't see why it would be any different this time round.

The room was still dark, and she glanced over at the bedside clock. Green glowing numbers showed that it was 2am- the night was still heavy and thick. The moon had fully disappeared and there was absolutely no light filtering through the window. Sarah knew something was up- there was never absolutely no light at all. Something was going to happen.

Sarah wiped her chin where the peach juice had begun to dry, making her skin tickle. She got up once more to go over to the window and that was when it hit her. The first time she had eaten one of Jareth's peaches she had felt dizzy and disorientated- she recognized the feeling now as she stumbled against the drawer and blinked her eyes hard.

 _This has got to happen,_ Sarah thought to herself, reassuringly even though she had not a clue what was going to happen to her this time. _It's_ _what's_ _meant to be_.

She gripped the drawer to steady herself, so hard her knuckles turned white. Her mind began to glaze over and blur- she could no longer think straight.

Feeling as though she couldn't breathe, Sarah managed to stagger over to the window and pull it up and she was met by a rush of cool wind that stung her face and made her eyes stream. The wind felt different, it wasn't from around here. The fact that it was so sudden and so cold suggested it had come from very off, and the way it stung her face, making each little pore in her skin tingle, could only mean one thing. There was magic in the wind that blew through her window and Sarah knew exactly from which far off place it had come from.

The gush lasted a long time, whipping Sarah's hair over her shoulders as she narrowed her eyes, beginning to sway as a wave of dizziness came over her.

Her legs became weak and Sarah clung to the windowsill, about to fall over and drift into a very deep, sleep when from a distance, she saw a crystal ball drift and make it's way slowly to the window. Sarah's eyes widened and a feeling of relief came over her now very wary mind. She felt incredibly tired and was about to fall asleep. Two more crystals dancingly made their way behind the first, following one another into the room through the window. They slowly circled around Sarah, captivating her with the pretty lights and patterns that reflected out from their seemingly endless interior.

A familiar tune began to play on Sarah's ears as one of the crystals developed into an image of someone from the back standing over a person sitting in a chair in front of them.

With hauntingly familiar words and a milky deep voice crooning from out of no where into Sarah's ear, she finally collapsed onto the bed behind her, uncontrollably closing heavy eyelids.

The crystals continued to quaver in the air above her, before they simply popped like bubbles and disappeared, showering Sarah in glitter.


	20. I'm Not A Wandering Star

_A/N: I hope you have all had a wonderful Christmas and festive season, and I trust you will be having a great new year. Knock it back and party hard guys, I leave this chapter for you as my little introduction into 2016!_

 _Have a good one, and enjoy the rest of the holidays. I'll be sure to update more frequently from now on. xx_

 **I'M NOT A WANDERING STAR**

Sarah awoke to find herself seated in a chair in a strange and unfamiliar room.

She blinked furiously in the bright light, and jerked her head up from where it had been hanging limply and unconsciously over the back of the chair. Her neck ached from the awkward position it had been in, and Sarah could only wonder how long she had been there for.

Looking ahead of her, a bright surge of light seemed to block her vision- for all she could see were bright white rays, so harsh they hurt to look directly at, and feeling as though her eyes were being burnt Sarah looked away. Attempting to stand up, Sarah also discovered that her legs appeared to not be working- she couldn't feel them nor move them at all. Startled, she cried out, gripping the arms of the chair forcefully with both hands.

"Help!" She cried, trying desperately to move her legs, but to no avail. Panic began to burn in her mind and before she knew it, Sarah was thrashing violently in the chair as the bright light grew more seering and close.

Concern flickered across Jareth's face as he watched Sarah struggling in the chair. He hadn't expected her to react this way and he hesitated before moving foward towards her. He didn't know what had happened to her legs, he had never seen this type of reaction before. Transporting humans from the Aboveground to the Underground sometimes did have it's side effects and perhaps he had been too quick in thinking she would be fine- as she had been the last time. Things chopped and changed in the Underground just like the magic. What happens once should not be taken for granted a second time- nothing was ever guaranteed.

Sarah's legs should come right and return to normal soon, but Jareth couldn't risk causing her further damage, especially in the way she flailed violently. She was going to hurt herself if he didn't stop her.

Quick as a flash, Jareth was at her side. She blinked blindly at him in disorientation and he realized that as well as her legs, her eyes were still getting used to being back in the Labyrinth. The magic that radiated out from him was blinding her, for it's power in the Underground was much stronger than anywhere else.

Sarah couldn't understand what she was seeing. while Jareth stood right in front of her, all she could see was white radiance before her, even brighter now that he were nearer.

Heart pounding in her chest, Sarah tried to shield her face, writhing around in the chair.

Jareth could sense her fear.

"Help!" Sarah cried again, this time more desperately. "Somebody help me!"

She continued to bash and bruise her body frantically in the wooden chair, her legs paralyzed and un-moving. Her breathing was hyperventilated as she desperately struggled, but it was against herself and to no avail.

She cried out in exasperation just as she felt a warm breathe in her ear. "Shhhh."

A gentle voice whispered, and she froze, her eyes searching the milky brilliance that surrounded her. She gulped, for she knew quite well who it was.

She hated not being able to see him and she started thrashing again. "I can't move my legs!" She wailed.

"Sarah, just shhhh." The voice breathed again, low and soothing, so close it sounded like it was coming from inside her head. For the second time, she froze, her heart beating so frantically she thought it would burst. Sarah felt her eyes closing against her will, as she felt a warm wave of serenity wash over her at the sound of Jareth's deeply lulling voice.

"Where are you! I can't see you!" She stammered shakily. SIlence greeted her.

And as if by magic, but of course it was magic, the white light vanished suddenly.

Sarah felt a tear slip down her cheek and she rubbed at it impatiently, not wanting him to see her cry. It was all too much for her- everything that was happening. Slowly she looked up with tear sparkled and distressed eyes, that looked as though they were seeing the world for the first time after a lifetime of being blind, and met the mighty Goblin King's gaze who stood right before her.

She let out a shaky breathe at the sight of him. "My legs won't work." She whispered to him, not caring what he thought. He saw real worry and upset in her expression.

Slowly, he stepped closer to her and knelt down. Sarah tried to draw away and gasped, but he hushed her.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Jareth's voice was deep with a hint of amusment as he raised an eyebrow at her. For the first time ever, Sarah was looking at him at equal eye level.

"I, I.." She stammered, but he cut her off. Slowly yet purposefully he raised a hand to her leg closest to him, all the while watching Sarah's eyes. She involuntarily bit her lip and narrowed her eyes as she realised what he was about to do.

Jareth's eyebrows darted even higher and he almost gave a hint of a smirk as he saw Sarah's expression. Slowly, his hand came to rest on her leg, just above her knee. Sarah flinched at the warmth that flowed through his black gloves from his hand and into her leg. It began to tingle and she realised with a little gasp that he was using magic to return the feeling to her legs.

Silently she watched in wonderment as Jareth focused on what he was doing, his face set as though he were concentrating very hard.

Sarah felt a little wave of embarrassment pass through her at the sight of Jareth- the man she had been longing for and dreaming of for so long, touch her legs. She blushed deeply, Jareth could be so gentle and caring. She had been yearning for it for so long. He looked up to her as he finished with her first leg, and she looked away quickly, hoping he wouldn't see her crimson cheeks. Even though he was being soft and gentle, kneeling in front of her, his sense of mightiness just about swept Sarah off her feet. He moved to her other leg, and curiously she tested the one he had just finished with, rolling her ankle from side to side slowly. Relief flooded through her that she had regained all the feeling in her leg and she glanced over at Jareth again.

Once more he placed his hand on her leg just above her knee, and concentrated deeply on working his magic through his hand. Warmth flooded through her at the place he was touching, spreading all over her leg until she could feel each muscle again and feel his hand more strongly. Without realising it, Sarah sighed, relieved that her legs were back to normal again. Jareth looked back up to her with a glint of something unidentifiable in his eye, holding his hand on her leg a moment longer as his gaze lingered, before brushing it off and slipping it over her knee as he stood.

"I didn't realise you could do that." Sarah uttered quietly.

Jareth stood for a moment looking at her with a strange expression on his face, before he quickly shook his head and spun around.

"I can do a great many things." He said dismissively as he began to walk away.

"Wait, you can't just leave me here! I don't even know where I am!" She cried, jumping her from the chair and nearly stumbling over from giddiness.

Jareth continued to walk away, towards a door at the end of the room. He took long, purposeful strides and never once hesitated or looked back.

"Why Sarah, you're in my castle." He said turning, as he reached the door- a familiar smile on his lips. With that, he opened the door and closed it behind him.


	21. I'm Not A Piece Of Teenage Wildlife

_A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating, things will go a lot smoother from now on and I promise I have not forgotten this fic. It will be completed._

 **I'm Not A Piece Of Teenage Wildlife**

It had felt like hours since Jareth had locked Sarah in the room, although more realistically, only minutes had probably passed by.

The room was strange- not the type of room Sarah had ever seen before in the Aboveground and she sat perplexed, as though only now noticing the obscure layout for the first time.

Out of breathe now, for Sarah had leapt from the chair and charged for the door after Jareth had left, she had found it to be locked and had furiously started banging and kicking at it until she was blue in the face. Slowly she had turned, and gone back to the chair which was positioned in the middle of the room, and she had sat down, to take everything in and try get in control of her rapid thoughts once more.

 _What does he think he's doing?_ Sarah growled furiously inside.

 _First he seems as though he wants me back by giving me the crystal to discover the peach, and now he locks me in a room after helping me with my legs?!_

Sarah blushed wholly as she recalled Jareth gently and soothingly healing her legs using his powerful magic and warm hands, and at the way he had trailed his hand off her leg and over her knee. So tender...

 _That was so intentional,_ Sarah thought. _I saw that look in his eye._

Or at least Sarah thought she had seen a look, for it was so incredibly hard to read Jareth and she was never certain what exactly he was thinking. She didn't think she'd ever understand him.

Her heart raced just thinking of the Goblin King and how close he had been to her, how he made her feel when he touched her.

 _But that means nothing._ Sarah thought with a sigh heavy in her heart, _he made it clear he only wanted to heal my legs...he had no alterior motives and he won't ever have either. That look I thought I saw, was probably something else. I misinterpreted it, what I want deep down is not what I will get. Life isn't fair at all._

Sarah mentally battled with herself, conflicting emotions merging together into one- one big emotion she had never felt before and couldn't explain either.

She looked up tenuously and drank in the sight of the room, trying to lead her thoughts somewhere else. Dark red drapes hung from the curtain and the floor was tiled. Columns stretched up to the ceiling on all sides and that was it. There was nothing else in the room besides the wooden mahogany chair she sat on. Trying with all her might, but not succeeding, Sarah's thoughts were drawn back to what had just been happening and what was at hand.

"So I'm really back in the Labyrinth, aren't I" She muttered.

 _What will aunt Gail think?_ Sarah thought, beginning to feel nervous. From what Sarah could see through a tall window on the left of the room, it was light outside. She had no idea what time it was in the Aboveground and began to worry that her aunt would find her missing sooner or later...if she hadn't already.

 _"What about poor Toby"_.A voice said inside her head, and with that, Sarah burst into tears she had been trying to hold back.

***##$$%%%&&

Jareth paced in his throne room, racking his brains. A riding crop was held in his right hand, and he impatiently slapped it against his boot as he paced, and used it to smack any goblins out of his way, should they lie in his path.

Sarah had bought this all upon herself, he fumed, although deep down- and he would never fully admit it- Jareth knew that wasn't true. He was the one who made sure she would never forget him and his Labyrinth, and that had been the start of everything. Everything...

"Everything!" He spat, stopping abruptly and throwing his hands in the air. Everything was wrong...It was all so incredibly complicated and wrong.

Sarah had come to him with so many demands and she had manipulated him, using her brother as the only way to get to him. A realisation dawned on him- one he had been trying to ignore since he had first seen Sarah again. he really meant that much to her- so much that she would sacrifice her baby brother just to see him and be with him.

Jareth swallowed. "She'll never give up." A goblin said, next to him, understanding exactly what had got his King into such a state and made him so tense. In all Jareth's time of being King of the goblins, nothing had ever dug so deep for him before.

"Won't she?"


	22. Mistakes Made

_A/N: I'm sorry for the incredibly long wait between uploading. Matric has taken its toll on me and also to tell you all the truth, a lot of things have happened in my life after Bowie died that sort of made me lose interest and become distracted from FanFiction. But I've realized that I have been missing my writing incredibly much and I will continue to finish this story. I have great plot ideas to make it very interesting, so stay tuned for more! Please don't forget to follow and review, and once again, I'm sorry I've made you wait this long._

 **MISTAKES MADE**

As much as Jareth hated the fact that he had made his life more complicated by bringing Sarah back to the Underground, he couldn't be completely cruel to the girl and keep her locked up forever in his East wing of the castle...As much as he felt like very well doing just that right now.

He supposed he needed to try tell her some things and make her understand...Make her understand as much as she could handle right now in the situation. He didn't like the predicament he was about to put himself in, but it was unavoidable.

Taking in a deep breathe and trying to calm his unsettled thoughts, Jareth took off down the hallway in long, graceful strides, his boots clicking against the tiled floor.

*** ###$$$***

Sarah's sniveling subsided as she heard a sound in front of her. Looking up, she quickly wiped away her tears as she saw the Goblin King appear before her.

Her gaze hardened, and Jareth noted a tear slide down her cheek slowly, at the same time as her eyes spat out fire. It was almost humorous, how guarded she had become around him. He felt his heart soften just a little bit at the sight of her puffy, tear sparkled eyes and red cheeks. She had done so much crying and he feared what he was going to tell her would make her cry a whole lot more.

He cleared his throat and shifted his weight onto one leg, bending the other at the knee and placing it front of him, as he folded his arms across his chest. There was nothing he could do.

"Crying is not going to get you anywhere." He said mockingly, perhaps sounding harsher than what he intended.

Sarah fumed. How could he have this attitude now? She stood up and unexpectedly walked over to him boldly.

Sarah ignored him. "Well maybe you can tell me what the hell is going on!" She said defiantly, too crossing her arms across her chest.

At first Jareth was a bit taken aback at her sudden confidence, but he quickly regained his officialism when he realised how Sarah had so brazenly challenged him and been so demanding.

"Careful now, Sarah." He said darkly, taking a step towards her.

Sarah recognised the menace in his voice, and realised how defiant she had been. For a moment she had forgotten the immense power of the Goblin King and her courage was quickly stumped as she was reminded of just how wary she should still be of him.

She took a step backwards, away from him, and bumped right back into the chair, collapsing into it. Quickly she tried to get back up- she didn't like Jareth looking down on her so much and feeling even more powerless when he was acting minacious, but he moved to block her, realising his opportunity to be even more in power and control of her. He stepped right up in front of her, and looked down into her wide eyes, a grim expression on his face.

There was nothing Sarah could do, but sit frozen, hoping he would back off soon. He was so close it made her heart skip a beat, but this time it wasn't out of excitement or longing. She could see just how she had challenged his superiority as King, and she gripped the arms of the chair tightly.

Jareth made a frustrated sound in his throat, looking down at her for a moment longer, before sighing and stepping backwards as he turned and crossed the room to the window, freeing Sarah of his intense physical trap. Now wasn't the time for intimidation- he had come to explain things to her, and she was only making that all the more harder to do.

Sarah let out a quiet breathe she didn't realise she had been holding, as he turned and moved his attention away from her. Her grip on the chair softened, and she was about to get up, when he turned around to face her again.

"I suppose you're wondering what exactly is going on." He said, sounding impatient.

This was draining him already.

He matched her stare evenly and raised an eyebrow nonchalantly.

Before Sarah could reply, he had begun to carry on.

"Well...where do I start?" He asked rhetorically, more to himself than to her.

"I suppose you're also wondering where your poor little baby brother is." He said, an accusing edge in his tone, raising an eyebrow slightly at Sarah.

"Well where is he?" Sarah cut in, grabbing the arms of the chair again, her body noticeably becoming tense.

"No need to be concerned." Jareth said. "He's safe in my castle...with my goblins." There was an element in his voice that made him sound as though he knew something Sarah didn't. She remained quiet and rigid.

"You did wish him away, so I don't know what you expected to happen. Perhaps you wouldn't mind enlightening me?" Jareth sounded bored and gazed expectantly at Sarah.

She had no idea how to reply, and so she kept her mouth tightly shut, looking away to the ground. How would she ever explain to him what had been her real reason? Surely he must be making his own assumptions by now...

"Or perhaps you would care to inform me on just what you will be doing when I keep the baby here forever?"

Sarah's heart stopped and she felt sick to the stomach. Surely he can't mean it. But yet, she knew how it went. The Underground didn't give second chances, and Jareth certainly didn't either.

Sarah had been so determined to be with this man- to sacrifice everything she had ever known to be with him in his Labyrinth. That had been her intent, right from the making of her first decision, when she had begun devising her plan.

She was going to tell him...but she thought he would've been different. She hadn't expected him to be this harsh and cold.

Sarah bit back what she had been planning on saying for so long and instead lowered her head defeatedly, as Jareth continued to watch her in mock expectancy.

An almost indistinguishable tear rolled down her cheek.

She would not tell him.


	23. World Turned Upside Down

_**A/N: I will complete this fic. Slowly but surely. Love and review as always 3**_

 **WORLD TURNED UPSIDE DOWN**

"You have one of two options Sarah," Jareth drawled slowly in a calm and deep voice.

Sarah's head remained hung, the Goblin Kings words sounding faint in the back of her mind. She understood now just how ridiculously foolish she had been to think everything would work out the way she had wanted, and she realised she would have to keep her feelings to herself and never tell him. She couldn't tell him- it would make her seem all the more foolish and naive if she did.

Jareth bit back saying how much of a mistake she had made- he could see by the tears flowing soundlessly down her face that she already recognised her mistake.

 _Foolish girl,_ Jareth thought to himself, tut tutting in his mind. _What ever will I do with her now?_

He was being generous in allowing Sarah two options, even though unadmitedly he knew she would choose the one that he wanted her to choose.

"You may return to the Aboveground, go to your room and play with your toys and costumes and forget the baby, forget everything that ever happened, or," Jareth paused, noting how her shoulders slumped ever so slightly. She knew what he was about to say and he knew she would never be able to forget.

"Or you can remain here in my Labyrinth for the rest of your life." He smiled.

"It's only forever, not long at all." He added, a hint of self satisfied humour in his voice and a dark glimmer in his eyes.

"Which would it be?" He tapped a foot impatiently, wanting to move on with his day and get this over with.

Sarah's head remained bowed low and he was unable to see the empty expression in her eyes. She did not respond for a long time and he was about to step over and pull her chin up to look at him, when she spoke quietly.

"I have to stay. I don't have any choice."'

Jareth couldn't help the smile that broke across his face.

"Very well," He stepped foward and leant down to Sarah's ear.

His lips grazed over her skin purposefully sending chilly receptions down her spine.

"Just remember, I rule you now."


End file.
